Cuando el tiempo nos alcance
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: UA Si sabias que al amarme estabas firmando tu sentencia a muerte, ¿por que al final soy yo el que esta sufriendo? Dirty Pair
1. Llorando sin estrellas

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos sean a quienes me leen por primera vez. Y a quien ya me conocen también bienvenidos.**

**Antes que nada debo mencionar que este fic es del mismo universo alterno al de Sonrisa perdida pero para todos aquellos que no lo han leído no se preocupen, pueden leer este sin la necesidad del otro (pero cualquier duda en algún detalle lo explicare lo mejor posible, ¿de acuerdo?).**

**Para quien vienen para seguir sufriendo pues ¿Qué mas les puedo agregar? ¡Ya sé! ¿Les mencione que es mi primer Dirty pair?...¡recemos juntos por que salga algo de calidad!**

**PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, total ¿a que cuatro ojo se referían? (capítulo 2 en New PoT)**

**Disfruten.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Cuando el tiempo nos alcance**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

**Llorando sin estrellas**

**(Después del Best seller Sonrisa Perdida)**

¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche? Deseo que haya estrellas esta noche.

¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche? ¿Por qué han tenido que ser reemplazadas por esta fría lluvia?

Odio la lluvia por que me impide ver las estrellas que adornan la capa de la noche y por que la lluvia no sirve para limpiar la suciedad de mi alma.

¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche? Quiero que haya estrellas esta noche. Pero vamos, por el simple capricho de un bastardo rico como yo no hará que las estrellas aparezcan.

¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche? Deseo que haya estrellas esta noche.

A mi alrededor la gente corre aprisa a los negocios cercanos para refugiarse del llanto del cielo, algunos tantos caminan tranquilamente bajo una sombrilla.

Para esas personas no soy nadie y para mi ellos no son nadie, aunque bien esa indiferencia hacia lo que me rodea no es nada nuevo.

Detengo mi marcha y alzó la vista al firmamento nocturno. Las frías gotas bañan mi rostro confundiéndose con las lágrimas que derramo por no poder ver los broches de la capa nocturna que tanto amo.

Mi ropa apenas se moja por la lluvia liviana recibiendo ese simbólico gesto de purificación. Pero ya lo había dicho, esta agua helada no sirve para borrar los pecados escritos con sangre en mi alma.

Solo ellas pueden darme tranquilidad.

¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche? ¡Kami, Hotoke¡ ¿Por qué eres tan caprichoso conmigo? Sabes que solo esos suaves destellos del firmamento me traen pasa, ¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche?

¡Oh! ¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche? ¿Será que hoy el cielo se una a mi pena de no tenerle aquí a mi lado?

Alguien tropieza conmigo haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos, le veo a través de las gotitas de agua que se han estancado en el cristal de mis gafas, pero ni siquiera puedo distinguir si se trata de un hombre o de una mujer. Parece que quiere disculparse, no alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras cuando reanudo mi caminata.

A ocasiones la luz de los establecimientos van iluminan la acera por que vagabundeo; a ratos las luces de los vehículos iluminan más delante de la acera que simula ser mi futuro; a momentos la luz de las farolas iluminan mi rostro que derrama lágrimas por no poder ver las estrellas esta noche.

¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche? Será que han decidido fugarse como él.

¿Por qué nada en mi vida es eterno? Por que la eternidad no existe. Todo tiene un principio y un fin. La eternidad comenzó cuando el principio tuvo un inicio. ¡Vaya juego de palabras! Pero simplemente quiero saber, ¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche?

Me detengo nuevamente al darme cuenta que he llegado al hotel donde vivo. Hecho un rápido vistazo al alto edificio antes de decirme a entrar.

Un botones abre la puerta y me da la bienvenida, le paso de largo adentrándome en el cálido ambiente del vestíbulo.

Hombre y mujeres de negocio caminan por doquier del amplio recibidor, algunos se dirigen en grupos al restaurante, otros se saludan según el protocolo y salen del hotel donde sus lujos vehículos les esperan. Uno que otro infante se hace notar entre ese mar de burócratas aburridos pero de ahí en fuera nada a cambiado en ese paisaje que se ha vuelto tan cotidiano para mi.

Paso la recepción, la sala de espera (donde algunas personas esperan sentados ante unas pequeñas mesas) y al fin me detengo delante de un pequeño mostrador en que una chica termina de ordenar los diarios que no se vendieron aquel día. Algunas revistas y libros aun quedan expuestos. Me acerco no muy seguro de que pueda haber algo de mi interés.

"¿Puedo servirle en algo? ¿Buscaba algo en especial?- se apresura a preguntar la chica dejando de lado los diarios. Sonrió suavemente, recorro con la vista los títulos de los pocos libros ahí exhibidos. Literatura de poca calidad, nada atrayente. Antes de retirarme doy un último vistazo, no es como si esperara que con este segundo escrutinio aparecieran nuevos títulos. Pero sirve para percatarme de un par de tomos que no había tomado en cuenta la primera vez. Uno lo conocía a la perfección tras leerlo ocho veces. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde estaría ese viejo libro? A su lado había otro del mismo autor"

"Disculpe, ese libro…"

"¿Cuál? ¡Oh, este!- lo cogió para ofrecérmelo- es el último tomo que nos quedan, se ha vendido muy bien para ser la semana de lanzamiento"

"¿En serio? Creo que me llevare este. Cárguelo a la cuenta de la suite principal- no bien termino de decir esto le arrebato el libro y me dirijo al ascensor para poder encerrarme en mi piso sin que nadie me moleste"

Alzó mi mas reciente adquisición a la altura de mi rostro para verle mejor, sonrió de manera burlona la leer el nombre del autor.

El libro que estaba a su lado era el _best seller_ del año pasado, _Sonrisa perdida_ y al parecer este estaba por seguirle los pasos.

_Sonrisa perdida_ y _Cuando el tiempo nos alcance_, ambos de la pluma de Mizuki Hajime.

Retiro mi vista del tomo y veo como poco a poco los números se van iluminando mostrándome en que piso me encontraba. Suelto un suspiro y me recargo en una de las paredes de la caja de metal.

Creía que la carrera de Hajime estaba acabada con esos rumores de un aparente cansancio en sus brazos; al parecer Yuuta-kun no permitiría algo así, mucho menos cuando ese loco aún es joven.

¿De que iría ese nuevo libro? Bueno, mi estimado Oshitari Yuushi, no lo sabrás hasta que lo leas.

Me sobresalto al escuchar la campanilla suena indicándome que he llegado a mi suite. Siempre he lamentado que el pasillo que conduce a mi estancia no sea mas largo, a pesar de que el sitio es cómodo nunca me a servido para aclarar mis ideas. Resignado llego demasiado pronto, para mi gusto.

Encendió la luz, paseo la vista por el lugar que permanece tan impecable como siempre. Me quito y arrojo mi húmedo abrigo, importándome poco que se arruine la alfombrilla del recibidor. ¡Que horror! El espantoso perfume de esa maldita mujer sigue en el aire, de todas a las que he invitado a mi piso la de la noche anterior había sido la más insoportable. Estoy seguro que Jirohn estaría muy orgulloso de mí se hubiese visto como fumaba esa _dama_; siempre me reñía por mi costumbre de fumar cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, si hubiera estado presente la otra noche seguro que se guardaba todos esos comentarios, que mas de una vez provocaron que discutiéramos.

Me acerco al sofá dejándome caer pesadamente en este, con el libro aún en mis manos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde habré dejado el de _Sonrisa perdida_? Después de la octava lectura no recuerdo donde lo puse.

En un principio no había querido leer esa nueva creación de Hajime, y no era el único; muchos de los que conocían al escritor dudaban de la veracidad del escrito. Pero la historia del pelinegro y su libro comenzó a cambiar cuando la prensa se entero de que los derechos de autor habían sido comprados y que las novela comenzaría a traducirse en otros idiomas.

Hasta ahí todo cantaba normal y positivo para el escritor. Cuando todo comenzó realmente a cambiar fue cuando un medio de comunicación sensacionalista metió su cuchara en el asunto al querer conseguir en exclusiva una entrevista con los protagonistas de la historia que estaba dando la vuelta al mundo de los fanáticos del los libros donde las hazañas de cupido era el fundamento principal.

Fuji Syuusuke y Kikumaru Eiji pronto se vieron asediados por los reporteros con tal de conseguir un par de palabras. Y no fue hasta que el mismo Hajime intervino que los acosos cesaron un poco.

Observó la portada del mismo, sonrió nuevamente por mi falta de atención a la fotografía que esta presentaba.

No temo equivocarme. Ese retrato es de la lente de Fuji Syuusuke. En el anterior libro la portada había sido la de un chico en un columpio con algunos pétalos de cerezo revoloteando a su alrededor.

La fotografía en turno es igual de interesante, debo darle crédito a ese castaño; una niña mira interesada el escaparate de una tienda de relojes como primer plano. De fondo se puede apreciar algunas patrullas y ambulancias que protegen la zona acordonada donde, al parecer, momentos antes había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico.

Ese Fuji, siempre a tenido una suerte para estar en lo sitios y momentos adecuados.

Contemplo un rato mas la portada. Dejo de lado el tomo y me pongo de pie. Camino hacia el ventanal que tiene vista a una de las avenidas, que a esa hora seguía tan concurrida inclusive aún por la lluvia, que parece haberse intensificado.

El, ya de por si, oscuro firmamento nocturno se nota aún mas negro solo siendo iluminado a ratos por los rayos.

¿Por qué no hay estrellas esta noche? ¿El cielo llora por mi?

Un momento… ¿Quiénes sería los desafortunados protagonistas? ¿Acaso Fuji y mi muy amado Eiji se reconciliaron?

Eso sería bueno. Cuando termine de leer su historia tuve contenerme para no ir y decirles un par de verdades. Soy uno mas de los millones de lectores que creen que todo eso se pudo haber evitado si esos dos hubieran sido mas sinceros desde el principio. Supongo que a estas alturas Eiji ya se debió de darse cuenta que la arrogancia nunca a sido buena, eso explica por que su madre siempre fue sencilla. Y Fuji… conservo la esperanza de que ese amor siga tan vivo como la primera vez.

Pero volviendo al punto, ¿Quiénes serán los protagonistas? Recuerdo que menciono algo en el prólogo pero no estoy muy seguro.

¿Cómo era? _Ellos también tienen su historia de amor, lamentablemente no terminan tan bien como nosotros. Ellos, uno gano y el otro perdió; aquellos, él sigue sufriendo por su fanatismo enamoramiento, él por no haber sido un poco más sincero y él… bueno, él esta comenzando desde cero nuevamente; pero ellos… de los que nadie sabe, su rastro se perdió hace ya mucho tiempo._

¿De los que nadie sabe?

Como si de una revelación divina se tratase, un nuevo rayo cae iluminando el firmamento y la lluvia parece intensificarse aún más. Retrocedo asustado al ver mi reflejo en la ventana, un nuevo rayo ilumina al del reflejo, acentuando esa mueca burlona.

A trompicones me alejo de mi mismo hacia el sofá donde el libro descansa. Le veo como si aquella cosa fuese una bomba, que en cualquier momento podría explotar, al darme cuenta de la cruel verdad ante mi.

… _de los que nadie sabe, su rastro se perdió hace ya mucho tiempo._

¡No! Debo estar equivocado, además, el título sería una burla. ¿Desde cuando Mizuki a sentido respeto por algo que no sea su esposo?

¿Y si fuera cierto?…Necesito un cigarrillo

¿Gakuto?…¿Yo?…

¿Cómo?…¿Testimonios de terceros? ¡Con un carajo, necesito tabaco!

…_de los que nadie sabe…_

Después del incidente de hace dos años desaparecí para mis conocidos, inclusive para mis mejores amigos.

De Gakuto sigue siendo un misterio del que el único que a logrado entender algo de aquello es mi amado y trastornado Eiji.

…_aún me parece oír el tic-tac de reloj que anuncio a la joven pareja que su tiempo había terminado, que el tiempo al fin los había alcanzado…_

Las palabras de Atobe, las advertencias de Fuji y las amenazas de mi padre.

¿Realmente? Mizuki Hajime, ¿a osado contar al mundo _nuestra triste historia de amor_?

Siento marearme al darme cuenta de la crueldad verdad ante mi. Podría conocer lo que en verdad sucedió a mi amado Gakuto.

¿Lo sabría verdad? ¿Verdad?

¿Por qué?

_El corazón es algo difícil de entender,¿y hasta ahora te das cuenta de ello?,el corazón es complejo, pero hay que ver lo frágil que es cuando se es herido de amor. El corazón es algo difícil de entender, y aún más lo es tratar de manipularlo. Los ARREGLOS DEL CORAZÓN no nos llevan a nada bueno; aún me parece oír el tic-tac de reloj que anuncio a la joven pareja que su tiempo había terminado, que el tiempo al fin los había alcanzado. Aún me parece ver aquella mirada llena de sufrimiento, mientras me contaba lo que se siente ser el juguete de dos que no sienten nada realmente por ti, ser un juguete de nadie, por que ni el mismo destino te desea cerca. _

_Todavía me parece ver el vacío en los ojos de aquel joven enamorado, aquel joven que dio sus miedos, sus tristezas, sus sueños, sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón, pero sobre todo dio sus alegrías, narrándome la cruel realidad de lo que significa perder a la persona que te motiva a sonreír, lo que significa perder la sonrisa._

_El corazón es algo difícil de entender y si, ya me di cuenta, pero nadie en ningún momento me dijo que me enamorara de ti y ni mucho menos yo te lo dije, enamórate de mi por que eso es lo que el destino quiere de nosotros. Tú sufres por que quieres sufrir._

_Aún ahora lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando me di cuenta que no había escapatoria a las peligrosas redes del amor y para cuando quise volver atrás el destino ya había hecho un arreglo en mi corazón, por que ayer no te necesita y ahora te necesito para vivir._

_Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia historia de amor, una historia en la que yo trate de jugar al titiritero del amor, creando el plan perfecto donde tu te enamoraras de mi, para luego dejarte ahí, pero los papeles se invirtieron y al final fuiste tu quien interpreto al titiritero del amor. Un arreglo por conveniencia, ese era plan pero al final fue simple enamoramiento._

_Ellos también tienen su historia de amor, lamentablemente no terminan tan bien como nosotros. Ellos, uno gano y el otro perdió; aquellos, él sigue sufriendo por su fanatismo enamoramiento, él por no haber sido un poco más sincero y él… bueno, él esta comenzando desde cero nuevamente; pero ellos… de los que nadie sabe, su rastro se perdió hace ya mucho tiempo._

_El corazón es algo difícil de entender, pero aún más difícil de entender es la existencia de un corazón desolado. Me sorprende verles seguir viviendo y tener la fuerza necesaria para narrarme sus tristes historias de amor, cuando ni siquiera yo fui capaz de contener las lágrimas._

_El corazón es algo difícil de entender, pero eso ya se los había dicho, ahora pasemos a lo realmente importante. Hoy he decidido dejar de lado por un momento mis clásicas historias de fantasía para dedicarme a esto, hoy he decidido bajarme de mi trono en las alturas solo para escuchar a estos simples mortales y llorar por ellos (por que sus agotados corazones ya han quedado secos)._

_Esto no es fantasía, no es ficción, es realidad. He dejado de lado mi imaginativa mente para poder narrarles estas desgarradoras historias de amor. _

_Me di a la tarea de buscar a los verdaderos protagonistas y obligarles a que me contaran lo que realmente había sucedió y créanme aún ahora no puedo dejar de llorar, por las noches despierto sobresaltado escuchando en mi mente sus violentas historias de desamor y ni aún repitiéndome que nada de eso es mi historia, no puedo evitar sentir su dolor como mío._

_Quizá el mundo no este preparado para saber la verdad que alguien tenía que hacerlo, todos vivimos en un mundo de ritmo acelerado, en donde muchos creen que el amor ya no existe, pero si nos detuviéramos un solo momento nos daríamos cuenta que el amor esta ahí, no lo podemos ver, pero esta ahí. _

_No es mi deber, ni mi obligación simplemente sentía que tenía que hacerlo, narrarle al mundo estas lastimosas cuatro historias y de paso para mostrarles que la ciudad, el pueblo, la localidad lo que sea donde vivimos puede ser enorme, pero el mundo es un pañuelo._

_Lo repito, no es fantasía, no es ficción, es realidad y lo voy a contar al mundo; lo que significa perder una sonrisa, lo que se siente ser el juguete de nadie, el tratar de manipular el corazón y sobre todo las consecuencias de burlar al tiempo._

_No es mi deber ni mi obligación, pero tampoco es la de ustedes de enterarse de ello, quizá lo mejor sería dejar de lado este libro y buscar algo un poco más alegre en las estanterías de la librería, pero si ya ha tomado la decisión de seguir con este, no diga que no se lo advertí. Por que a partir del siguiente capítulo inician las Crónicas de un corazón desolado y entonces no habrá tiempo para volver la hoja. ¡Yo se los advertí!_

_CON TODO RESPETO MIZUKI HAJIME _

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Y así llegamos al final de este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia y ¿Qué creen? ¡De buena a primeras ya las tengo en ascuas! XDD **

**Para quienes son nuevas no desesperen ya verán que irán tomando el hilo a la historia pero para ustedes una rápida explicación (aunque hay un dato que también es importante para mis viejas conocidas):**

**Sonrisa perdida es la primera parte de una serie de cuatro (crónicas de un corazón desolado) escritas supuestamente por Mizuki Hajime. Supuestamente las Crónicas… son historias que ya pasaron y que Mizuki se ha dado a la tarea de que los protagonistas le narren que ocurrió. **

**Como bien ya dije, Sonrisa… es la primera parte y en esta se narra la historia de Fuji y Eiji (la cual, por cierto, no termina bien, tras una "pequeña" disputa se separan) de que la verdaderas historia ocurrió a cuando se la contaron a Mizuki pasaron dos años.**

**Cuando el….es la segunda parte, en esta narrare la historia de Yuushi y Gakuto. Pero como veran este par tampoco esta junto y mas arriba Yuushi dice que han pasado dos años desde que despareció al mundo, explico. En el segundo año de Sonrisa… empieza el primer año desde que termino la verdadera historia de Cuando el… respecto a los dos que menciona Oshitari.**

**Ya me perdí y creo que ustedes también. La verdad esto queda mejor con un esquema, que si me permiten mañana público en fotolog (la dirección en mi perfil) para que entiendan mejor, ¿vale?**

**Respecto al resto de la parte final en cursiva la pueden leer en mi blog (también en mi perfil, es el ultimo link), pero mientras tengan la confianza de preguntar lo que sea, tratare de ser lo mas clara posible.**

**En fin, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y observaciones son bien recibidos. Hasta otra.**


	2. 1 Muñeca artificial

**Bueno aquí estoy de nueva cuenta con un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review y a los que leyeron pero no dejaron mensaje…-_- ya empezamos con lo mismo. No muerdo, ¿en serio? Con que digan hola me conformo.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: puedes dar a tu personaje, Saitou Itaru, mas que muerto ¬¬ (además, con tanto golpe que se da en la cabeza no creo que llegue muy lejos -_-)**

**Disfruten el capi.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**1**

**MUÑECA ARTIFICIAL**

**(1era parte)**

Le dolía horrores la cabeza aunque se sorprendía de que su estomago no protestara por la enorme cantidad de alcohol ingerida durante la noche.

¿Qué había pasado? ¡Oh, si! Otra noche de _mata penas_, que era como había nombrado el dormilón a esas ocasiones.

El motivo de ese noche no lo recordaba del todo, solo tenía en todo había empezado por que Jiroh se había deprimido, otra vez. Claro que eso no pasaría si el niñato tomara los medicamentos que el psiquiatra le había recetado; entendía su negación a tomarlos, ya eran ocho años drogándose para calmar esa depresión bipolar que había adquirido tras que dieran por muerto al mejor amigo de ambos.

¿Ocho años? ¿En serio? ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo!

Volviendo al punto. Jiroh se había deprimido, con ayuda de Taki y Wakashi había impedido que el rubio diseñador encendiese fuego al atelier. Después de eso se había jalado a Akutagawa a casa consigo y no hubieron bien llegado a la residencia de Oshitari, el mas bajo comenzó a asaltar el bar.

Y como era la costumbre entre ellos, bebieron hasta emborracharse.

Gruño por haber caído de nueva cuenta en el juego de seducción del rubio.

A su lado el susodicho dormitaba abrazando un almohadón, teniendo un extremo del mismo en la boca. Le oyó murmurar el nombre que muchas veces se había obligado a olvidar. ¿Por qué se guía dándole vueltas al asunto? Lo sabía, se oía muy cruel al decir eso, por obligarse a negar todos los buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

Se medio incorporo en el lecho y giro el rostro hacia la mesita de noche donde reposaba un portarretrato. Contemplo en silencio la fotografía, ¿Qué diría si los viera ahora? ¿Los reñiría por tremendo acostón? ¿O hubiese participado en esa fiesta?

En la fotografía veía a un sonriente Jiroh abrazado a la espalada de un sonriente pelirrojo. Con gesto extrañado, a una corta distancia de los otros dos, se vio a si mismo cargando a un monigote de felpa. ¿Cómo no recordar ese día? Poco antes de que la vida de ese pelirrojo cambiase para siempre.

"Eiji"

Desvío su atención al durmiente y sonrió al recordar que esa maña por hablar dormido. Volvió la vista nuevamente a la mesita de noche esta vez para buscar su cajetilla de cigarrillos. La cogió junto con el encendedor, se llevo un cilindro de tabaco a los labios y la cajetilla la arrojo, poco importaba donde cayera. Jugueteo con el encendedor dejando a su mente divagar.

Eiji, ¿realmente había muerto? ¿O solo se trataba de que Kikumaru padre había visto la oportunidad perfecta para borrar toda relación con el chico? Muchas veces había rogado por que la búsqueda de la mayor de los hermanos Kikumaru diese resultados y que su amigo volviese.

Al fin se decidió a encender el tabaco y no bien lo hubo hecho, el durmiente comenzó a quejarse.

"Yuushi"

"Jiroh"

"Sabes que odio el cigarro, me molesta"

"Y tu sabes que puedes ir a cualquiera de las ciento treinta y siete habitaciones restantes"

"Eres molesto- vio al dormilón que permanecía hecho ovillo y con los ojos cerrados- Yuu-chan, lo digo en serio"

"Ja. ¿Qué no sabes que después de un buen polvo siempre va un cigarrillo?"

"Eso explica por que tus relaciones no duran"

"Aunque tu te encargarías del resto- le vio entreabrir los ojos y buscar algo en la penumbra de la habitación- admítelo, lirón, no te pones muy feliz cuando conozco a alguien"

"No quiero- respondió. Se incorporo de manera perezosa, bostezo descaradamente y se giro hacia el peliazul- por que Yuushi es solo mío- el susodicho sonrió encantado. Dio una calada a su tabaco para después apagarle en la mesita de noche. Soltó el humo del cigarro en el rostro del mas bajo quien lo tomo como señal para arrojarse en los brazos del otro- Yuushi es mío"

"Solo tuyo"

Sintió la cálida lengua del mas bajo lamer su cuello, deteniéndose a ratos en la clavícula donde depositaba pequeños besos, subió por la quijada hasta alcanzar los labios del otro. Las manos del mas alto comenzaron a vagar por su espalda, de arriba abajo pero sin llegar mas allá de las finas caderitas de chica que poseía. Su lengua invadió la boca del diseñador, explorándola como si fuese la primera vez.

Se separaron un momento solo para permitir que Akutagawa se pusiera a horcajadas sobre el peliazul, de nueva cuenta sus lenguas se vieron inversas en una feroz batalla en la que Oshitari llevaba las de ganar.

Siguió acariciando la espalda del rubio esta vez bajando para tomar descaradamente el trasero del diseñador, quien separo sus labios dejando salir los gemiditos, que sabía, volvían loco al mas alto.

Sonrió encantado al ver ese rostro con rasgos infantiles lleno de placer, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y esos apetecibles labios entreabiertos tentándolo. Se inclino para capturar los dulces labios, sin en ningún momento dejar de acariciar y dar golpecitos a ese trasero que tanto disfrutaba.

"Yuushi-gimió entre el beso- Yuushi"

"¿Si?"

"Yuushi…¡Yuushi!- sintió un par de dedos colarse en su entrada y moverse de una manera deliciosa. Rompió el beso en el acto reflejo de morder su labio inferior - Yuushi…hazlo"

"¿Quieres?- pregunto de manera burlona. Sus dedos comenzaron a hacer un movimiento de mete-saca"

"Yuushi"

"¿Quieres?- ¡ah, nunca se cansaría de ese rostro aniñado lleno de placer! Ladeo su rostro para susurrarle al oído de manera sensual- ¿quieres?"

"Hazlo"

"Mmh…me temo que será para la noche, tengo una reunión importante. Si llego tarde mi padre me reñirá- dicho esto saco sus dedos y aparto al diseñador que le miraba furioso- lo siento, pero ya sabes como es el viejo loco"

"Bastardo"

"Además tu también tienes trabajo en el atelier. Nos vemos esta noche, si todavía quieres- Jiroh sintió un tic nervioso mientras veía a su amigo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su armario. Sabía que no debía molestarse, que aquello siempre era un juego para el de gafas, además le consolaba saber que no era el único que había pasado por esa frustrante situación. Se puso de pie buscando su ropa"

"Cierto. Date prisa si no Yuuji-san no estará muy contento. ¡Que jaqueca me cargo! ¿Por qué bebí tanto?"

"Eso debiste pensarlo ayer antes de deprimirte"

"¡Que insensible!"

"Toma tus medicamentos como te han dicho"

"Los medicamentos no me devolverán a Eiji"

"Tampoco el alcohol"

"¡Insensible!"

"¿Jiroh?- le vio comenzar a vestirse- no quise decir eso. A mi también me duele ya no tenerlo con nosotros, pero debemos seguir adelante. Él lo hubiese querido- arqueo una ceja al notar la batalla que tenía el otro con esa extraña camisa-vestido. ¿Por qué había diseñado algo así? ¡Si le daba una lata ponerla y quitarla!- dime algo"

"Algo- rodó los ojos. Al fin venció en esa batalla, se acomodo las zapatillas, tomo su pantalón y se lo echo al hombro- me voy"

"¿Sin pantalones?"

"Mmmh…-¡ah! Ahora lo entendía, muy ingenioso- lo usare como vestido, no se me ve tan mal ¿o si?"

"¿Quieres que mande traer algún sombrero? ¿O prefieres los listones? ¿Sabes? Unas de esas medias con encaje te vendrían bien- bromeo haciendo mosquear al otro"

"Tengo entendido que iras a la fiesta de Keigo, así que esta mas que decidido que hoy no me la cobro- Oshitari sudo la gota gorda. Lo había olvidado, la fiesta de Atobe Keigo- no tomes, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo acercándose a la puerta al tiempo que rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón"

"Tienes que superar lo de Atobe, ya paso- el rubio se giro sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo"

"¿Y ver como se besa con ese cara dura? No gracias. Ya me hizo mucho daño y no pienso ponerme en bandeja de plata para que se divierta- se miraron durante un momento- te vendría bien ese traje gris con la camisa violeta y cualquier corbata que te encuentres"

"¿La violeta?- murmuro no muy seguro"

"¡Ah, por cierto! Mantente alejado de Fuji Syuusuke- Yuushi sonrió encantado, mientras buscaba la dichosa camisa. Sabía que su dormilón amigo seguía celoso y molesto por aquel legendario arrumaco que se había dado con el castaño fotógrafo"

"Veré que puedo hacer"

Y aunque no satisfecho, el diseñador salió de la habitación. Yuushi sabía que tras la muerte de Eiji, Akutagawa había tomado el lugar de la _mamá_ en esa amistad y todo eso era por que se preocupaba por el estilo de vida de libertino que llevaba.

XxxxxxX

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Quizá su padre se lo había mencionado y no le había prestado mucha atención a las palabras del vejete chiflado. Pero era obvio que se tratase de esa cadena hotelera, de la que su progenitor se había expresado como el _pez gordo_.

Tomo una bocanada de aire mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el reposabrazos de su butaca. A un lado estaban su padre y su tío conversando de negocios que solo ellos entendían; lamentaba la ausencia de Kenya, no era que su relación con su primo fuese muy buena, simplemente que había convertido de su deporte favorito el de fastidiar al mayor (por meses, pero mayor a fin de cuentas).

Se masajeo la sien tratando de apaciguar la jaqueca que se había ganado la noche anterior y todo por que su rubio amigo se había deprimido, otra vez.

Lo mejor hubiera sido llevarle a casa y asegurarse de que sus _nanas _ llamaran al psiquiatra. Aunque, conociendo al diseñador, seguro se encontraría en el atelier haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado y torturando a sus aprendices con la cercanía del siguiente desfile.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al notar que la puerta se abría, los mayores se pusieron de pie para recibir a un hombre que era seguido de cerca por un joven pelinaranjo que bebía de un vaso con malteada de chocolate, quien al notar su presencia sonrió divertido, quizá no sería tan aburrido como pensaba.

"Yuushi, de pie- le ordeno su padre. Obedeció de manera perezosa e hizo una ligera reverencia"

"Oshitari-san- saludo el recién llegado- sabrá disculpar la tardanza. Kiyosumi, ellos son los señores Oshitari Yuuji y Oshitari Kureno"

"Buenas- saludo el joven logrando que su padre hiciera una mueca de molestia"

"Disculpe"

"No hay problema. El es mi hijo, Yuushi. Sería estupendo si nuestros hijos se convirtieran en amigos- el de gafas rodó los ojos. Por eso detestaba que su padre lo llevase a ese tipo de reuniones, siempre él era quien debía de encargarse hacer amistad con los hijos de los _peces gordos_. Aunque no se quejaba cuando el heredero era una chica bella y sumisa"

"Es una pena que Kenya no pudiera venir esta vez- intervino su tío, Kureno- estoy seguro que los tres se hubieran llevado bien- el risueño pelinaranjo parecía mas interesado en jugar con la pajilla de su bebida que en la conversación llena de falacias a conveniencia"

"Ya será la próxima, reunión. ¿verdad Kiyosumi?- como respuesta el susodicho sorbió lo último de su malteada"

"Disculpe- sonrió de manera burlona. Sorbió una vez mas, solo para fastidiar. Los tres mayores le miraron de mala forma y el de gafas sonrió complacido. Ese pelinaranjo le agradaba por su costumbre de llevarle la contraria a todos y esa forma de vida tan común que había decidido llevar antes de encerrarse en el aburrido mundo de los negocios- creo que pediré otra. ¿Quieres una, Yuushi-kun?"

"Sabes que no me gustan las malteadas"

"Claro, tu eres de los que toman solamente té, café o cualquier bebida que traiga alcohol- ambos sonrieron aun mas al sentir las miradas asombradas de los viejos sobre ellos"

"En ese caso prefiero el café irlandés"

"Ya me imaginaba. Prefiero el txuru, una vez Saeki me lo dio a probar, es dulce. Y yo que creía que los artistas solo tomaban ajenjo"

"Por lo que me dijo el otro día, el ajenjo lo cansa"

"Por lo visto son viejos conocidos- les interrumpió Oshitari Yuuji- ¿no lo cree?- dirigiéndose a Sengoku padre"

"Si, parecen llevarse de maravilla. Kiyosumi, ¿Por qué no lo llevas a conocer el hotel?"

"Ya me preguntaba cuando lo ibas a decir- se quejo sin en ningún momento borrar esa sonrisa burlona- andando Yuushi-kun. ¿Te apetece un juego de billar?- y sin mas salieron aprisa de aquella sala de reuniones. Cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, se miraron un momento para después soltar una suave risa"

"Debí imaginarme que era tu familia a la que se refería mi padre con lo del crucero- comentó Sengoku- ¿Por qué no vino Kenya-kun?"

"Supongo que dedujo que si venía se toparía contigo- recordando la vez en que se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de llevar a su primo a una de sus reuniones con sus ricachones amigos. El pobre castaño había quedado bastante afectado por las bromas de Sengoku y Kirihara por lo que nunca había vuelto a asistir a esas fiestas de té, a pesar de que había recibido el honor por parte de Atobe Keigo"

"Ya que estamos en el tema. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Atobe?"

"Tenemos, recuerda que nos amenazo. No entiendo, ¿que va a ver de especial esta vez?- el orto asintió dándole la razón. Se aflojo el nudo de la corbata al tiempo que su anfitrión le llevaba por el pasillo hasta el ascensor"

"Lo mismo de siempre, bebidas, música clásica y uno que otro rostro nuevo…¡ah, cierto! Un grupo de ballet"

"¿Un grupo de ballet?- las puertas de la caja de metal se abrieron dándoles paso a su interior, una vez dentro de recargo contra una de esas paredes de espejo que forraban las de metal"

"Si, ya ves como es de bondadoso y le encanta apoyar a las causas artísticas"

"No sabía que al señorito le gustara el ballet"

"Es lo único que tiene en común con Fuji mayor- los números se iban iluminando conforme subían- Yuushi-kun, aquí entre nosotros- ¿es cierto que te acostaste con Fuji-kun?"

"No creo que Hajime me dejara ponerle un dedo encima a su abogado- una campanilla sonó anunciándoles que había llegado a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso a un pasillo mucho más elegante que el resto del hotel. El piso de mármol bellamente pulido hacían reflejar la luz que lanzaban los enormes candelabros colgantes de cristal cortado"

"Sabes bien a que Fuji me refiero- se quejo pero el de gafas se limito a sonreír, que rápido se corrían las noticias. Debía reñir a Jiroh otra vez- Yuushi-kun"

"Bueno, mi querido anfitrión, ¿Por qué no me muestras esas legendarias mesas con incrustaciones de rubíes?"

XxxxxxX

¡Ah, que aburrida era su vida! Así como iniciaba las tareas agendas, así terminaban. Acompañaba a su padre con algún cliente y una vez terminaba la reunión el día _laboral_ para él llegaba a su fin. Otro días acompañaba a su madre y hermana a lo que fuese que fueran hacer en el día y una vez terminaban el día de_ asistente_ terminaba para él.

A veces se maldecía por no seguir el ejemplo de Jiroh quien se había independizado, hasta cierto grado, del negocio familiar y había decidido estudiar alguna carrera que le sirviese para entretenerse hasta el día en que tomará el poder de la familia Akutagawa.

Pero pensándolo bien, aún era joven con sus veinticuatro años encima, todavía no era tarde para que tomara los libros y estudiara, pero ¿para que?

Si, su vida era aburrida pero ¿para que matarse estudiando y trabajando? Y menos cuando con solo decirlo tenía lo que quería.

¡Ah, que aburrida era su vida! Pero mi estimable Oshitari Yuushi si no piensas hacer nada al respecto mejor no quejarse

¡Pero que aburrida es mi vida! Aburrida y artificial.

Termino de arreglar su camisa, hecho un rápido vistazo al espejo cerciorándose de que todo estuviese en orden y salió de su alcoba hacia el recibidor.

Aún era temprano para llegar a la mansión de Atobe y si llegaba a esa hora seguro el señorito se pondría hablar sandeces de Jiroh, siempre que lo hacía era seguro que ambos terminarían discutiendo. La jaqueca le seguí aquejando así que no se enfrentaría al arrogante modelo. ¿Entonces?

Salió al jardín donde su hermana, Yureni, leía al pie de un frondoso roble y su madre daba instrucciones de donde debían sembrar los rosales. Apresuro el paso esperando que no se percatasen de su presencia, pero su objetivo se tiro por la borda cuando Yureni alzó la vista en el momento en que pasaba delante de ella.

"¿A dónde vas otouto-kun?- le llamo de manera burlona. Rodó los ojos y detuvo la marcha al tiempo que la chica se ponía de pie- en la mañana vi a Akutagawa-kun muy molesto, ¿le volviste a poner el cuerno?"

"No es algo que te importe…nee-san- la vio a pocos metros de donde se encontraba él- llevo prisa"

"¿Para otra de esas fiestas de libertinos? Ja, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar a Yuushi-kun"

"Nee-san…"

"Tranquilo, Yuushi. Tu hermana no te lo dice con malas intenciones- intervino su madre- ¿verdad Yureni?- sonrió de manera tierna para disgusto del de gafas- opino lo mismo, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar Yuushi? Comprendo que seas joven y que te quieras divertir antes de tomar el puesto de tu padre, pero esto que llevas es la vida de un libertino. Ayer, Jiroh-kun y tu vaciaron otra vez el bar"

"Se emborracharon y se acostaron- acuso la primogénita?

"Yureni, ¡por kami! Solo son amigos desde la infancia- le regaño la mujer horrorizada ante la simple idea- el punto, Yuushi. Deberías dejar los excesos, comienza a sentar cabeza. ¿Por qué no llamas a esa chica linda que conociste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kenya-san?"

"Por que no esta interesado en las mujeres, le gustan los hombres- intervino una vez mas la hija mayor"

"¡Yureni!"

"Lo lamento pero llevo un poco de prisa. Saeki-san me invito a cenar esta noche y antes quiero pasar a saludar a Kikumaru-sama- si no se iba aprisa de ahí no respondería por lo que le dijera a su hermana"

"¿A Satoshi-sama? Hace mucho que no vas, ya no te entretenemos. Dale recuerdos de mi parte. Ven hija, ¿Qué te gustaría mas? ¿Rosas rojas o blancas?- gruño por lo bajo mientras les veía alejarse. Se acerco a donde uno de los choferes le esperaba con la puerta abierta de su precioso _Ferrari_ negro. Ya lo había dicho, ahora tendría que hacer una visita a casa de los Kikumaru, podía apostar esa preciosidad de cuatro ruedas a que el abuelo Kikumaru le reñiría por el tiempo tan largo de ausencia en esa casa, pero esa visita ya sería otro día"

XxxxxxX

La noche le había sorprendido mientras maneja sin rumbo antes de llegar a casa de Atobe. Se puso detrás de un _Rolls-Royce_ esperando a que el servicio de acomodadores se llevara su auto. Odiaba que el señorito pusiese ese servicio, nunca podía estar tranquilo sabiendo si su _bebé_ estaría bien al cuidado de esos sujetos.

Resignado bajo del auto cuando se lo hubieron indicado, se paro en la entrada principal y no entro en el recinto hasta que perdió que le perdió de vista.

Suspiro y camino entre el mar de gente en busca de su anfitrión, que seguramente estaría rodeado del mismo círculo de siempre.

Los mismos ricachones de siempre conversaban acerca del grupo de ballet que acababa de presentarse. Unos mas atiborraban la pista de baile y unos mas bebían y se zampaban los canapés que navegan entre ese mundo de gente.

Paso a lado de una chica que llevaba copas con algo de café irlandés, tomo una y siguió su búsqueda. Pronto pudo ver a Mizuki bailando junto con Fuji menor, eso significaba que Tezuka andaba cerca de Atobe. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era algo que todos los conocidos sabían, Mizuki era muy allegado a Atobe y las únicas veces que no estaban juntos en una fiesta era por que Fuji Yuuta y Tezuka Kunimitsu no podían estar cerca sin que comenzaran a decirse de todo menos bonito.

¿La razón? Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji mayor y Tezuka habían sido novios por casi cinco años, hasta que el de gafas le engaño con el sexy modelo Atobe Keigo. Eso era uno de los motivos por los que Yuuta no soportaba al hombre; además, palabras de Syuusuke, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien.

Sabiendo eso, ¿Por qué Keigo insistía en invitar a ambos Fuji a sus reuniones?

Hablando del rey de las pasarelas. Lo vio junto a Tezuka conversando con Kirihara, Saeki, Kamio y una pelirroja a la que no conocía.

"Oshitari. Ya era hora que te dignases a aparecer. Veo que ya encontraste el café irlandés. Oree-sama lo pidió especialmente para ti"

"Se agradece- alzó la copa ligeramente y dio un sorbo"

"Llegas tarde, Oshitari-kun. Te perdiste el ballet de Kamio-kun- comentó el músico, Saeki"

"Es una pena, lo lamento- dijo viendo al pelirrojo que rodó los ojos"

"No fue gran cosa. Aún nos falta mucha práctica, ¿verdad Gaku-chan? Además lo único rescatable es la música"

"¡Claro! ¡La compuso, Kojiroh!- exclamo el pelinegro abrazándose al susodicho"

"Pues yo creo que estuvieron bien- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por las buenas criticas a su música"

"No, falta mucho aún. ¡Debemos subir el ritmo!- la chica asintió algo abochornada ante las palabras del chico del ritmo- ¡Oh, Gaku-chan! No seas penoso- ¿penoso? Arqueo una ceja, dio otro trago a su café y discretamente contemplo al pelirrojo. Menudito, con cabellera rojiza y unos vivaces ojos azules, podía pasar fácilmente por una chica- ¿Cómo es posible que estando aquí te apenes y en el escenario no?"

"Es muy diferente"

"Nada. Cierto, ustedes no se conocen- señalo al de gafas y luego al mas bajo- él es Oshitari Yuushi"

"Uno mas de los privilegiados de estar en mi círculo de conocidos- intervino Atobe- en el que, por cierto, ya estas mas que incluido- los otros seis le miraron con una ceja arqueada- ¿Qué? A oree-sama le gusta rodearse de gente interesante"

"Ah…si. Volviendo a las presentaciones. Él es mi compañero en la academia de danza de Japón, Mukahi Gakuto"

"Mucho gusto, Oshitari-san"

"El gusto es mío, Gaku-chan"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**¡Por fin! Pude acabar esta farsa de capítulo. He descubierto que no me es nada fácil escribir a Yuushi. No es lo mismo escribirlo siendo un personaje secundario a ser el principal -_- me resulto bastante complicado (pero espero mejorar).**

**En fin, espero que haya sido de sus agrado y si no, pues espero recompensarles en el siguiente.**

**Ahora, pasando a otra cosa, durante los último capítulos de Sonrisa… tome prestada la sección de preguntas de mi querida Princess of fire Azula, pero ya viene siendo hora de regresársela. Por ello, a partir de este capítulo inauguro **

**EL BUZON DE PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA EL ABUELITO PASCUERO PUEDE RESPONDER XDDD (aplausos, aplausos…T-T me costo mucho trabajo pensar en un título, así que se les ocurre algo mejor me avisan -_-)**

**¿Qué es el café irlandés? Es una mezcla de whisky irlandés caliente, azúcar, café negro y una capa gruesa de nata.**

**¿Qué es el Txuru? Txuru o churu, es un licor hecho a base de aguardiente, mosto (zumo de uva), vino y azúcar. Su sabor es dulzón.**

**¿Cuántos capítulos serán de este fic? Bueno, no sabría decirles. Pero de que será un poco mas corta que Sonrisa…eso denlo por hecho.**

**Hablando de Sonrisa… me adelanto y hago demasiadas especulaciones respecto a este fic, pero volveré con la dinámica de los 100 reviews. Explico. Cada que lleguemos a los 100 les pediré ideas y deseos para hacer un capítulo especial. **

**Repito me adelanto demasiado pero eso solo dependerá de ustedes, ¿vale?**

**Bueno, me despido. Y ya saben cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia, pregunta, observaciones, son bien recibidos.**

**Hasta otra.**


	3. 2 El círculo de las hadas

**Aquí regreso de nueva cuenta con este capítulo de esta segunda entrega de Las Crónicas de un corazón desolado (aplausos, aplausos) y si no agarran del todo la **_**onda**_**, de Cuando el tiempo nos alcance XDD.**

**Agradezco a **dey-san y Tsuki no Tsuki** por sus mensajes y a los otros 27 lectores -_- ya no se me ocurre como convencerles para que dejen mensaje pero aún así les estoy agradecida por sus lecturas (y aún así sería hermoso saber su nombre para poder agradecerles. Si, con que me dejaran su nombre me conformaría XDDD ¬¬).**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien…-_- hoy no tengo una frase original, solo aclarar que yo no tengo derecho sobre ninguno de estos chicos que solo los tomo para divertirme un buen rato. (Ya viene la OVA vol. 1 "Another story" XDDD)**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**2**

**EL CÍRCULO DE LAS HADAS**

**(Dos mundos, letras y ballet)**

…_la fresca ventisca del atardecer hacía mecer su vestido y la larga cortina platina, que poseía por cabellera, jugueteaba con sus alas. Su natural brillo mágico resaltaba a la luz del ocaso, haciéndola lucir aún más bella a los ojos del príncipe humano._

_La amaba pero sabía que lo suyo nunca podría ser. Eran de mundos totalmente opuestos y si el rey se enteraba haría hasta lo innombrable por separarles._

_La amaba desde el momento en que le vio por primera vez, la pasada luna llena. Tan triste, tan frágil, tan hermosa._

_Cuando su joven corazón le permitió entender que era ese sentimiento que crecía a pasos agigantados en su corazón, su inmadura mente le señalo que entre ellos nunca podría ocurrir._

_Siempre lo supo y a pesar de ello nunca hizo nada por impedir que el sentimiento siguiera creciendo y aunque lo hubiera intentado, ¿su corazón hubiera acatado la orden?_

_Se sintió desfallecer al verla derramar lágrimas como antaño. Al verla supo que debían hacerlo. No quería verla sufrir más por ese amor imposible._

"_Mi amada princesa, no llores por favor. Ambos sabemos que esto es los mejor. Tu padre nunca lo aceptaría y lo que menos quiero es verte lastimada"_

"_Mi amado príncipe, no me pidas imposibles así como lo es este amor. Sé que esto es lo mejor y que mi soberano padre nunca lo aceptaría, aún cuando mi felicidad estuviera de por medio. Déjame llorar, mis motivos y dolor lo valen" _

"_No, ningún motivo o dolor valen para opacar la belleza de tu rostro alegre"_

"_¿Rostro alegre? ¿Cómo pretendes que este alegre? Mi alegría llegó contigo y contigo se irá. Amado príncipe, sabes que por años espere el amor y lo encontré en ti, tan pasional y sincero, como siempre me imagine que debía ser el amor perfecto. Pero en mis cuetos nunca leí que también se debía sufrir por este sentimiento. ¿Por qué debe ser así?- nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus violetas ojos mientras permitía que su joven enamorado le abrazara de manera protectora- ¿Por qué debe ser así?¿Por que cuando la gente se ama de verdad se tienen que ver forzados a separarse?"_

"_Por qué nuestros mundos son distintos. Tu eres la hermosa princesa heredera al trono de Felicidad y yo el príncipe heredero al trono de Lúgubre. Tu eres un hada y yo un humano. A nosotros no nos importan esas diferencias pero nuestra gente nunca lo aceptaría…"_

¿Mundos distintos? ¿Eso podía pasar en la vida real? ¡Por Kami, Gakuto! Esto es una novela, si te enamoras de otra persona es obvio que van a ser del mismo mundo, ni modo que te enamores de un extraterrestre.

Rodó los ojos para enfatizar su auto regaño. ¿Cómo era posible que a su edad le gustara leer esas ridículas novelas románticas? Ni él mismo lo sabía pero esta vez tenía una buena justificación, quería meterse de lleno en el personaje, ese libro había sido la base para crear la música con la ejecutaría su próxima presentación de ballet.

Coloco el ticket de compras, que fungía de separador, entre las hojas y cerró el libro para poder ver la portada. _El círculo de las hadas_ por Mizuki Hajime.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesita de noche mientras se contentaba con mirar el techo tratando de hacer memoria, ¿Cuántos libros había leído de ese estrafalario escritor?

¿Tres? Quizá cinco. No lo recordaba y no es que fuera un tema de que preocuparse, llevaba tantos libros leídos en su vida que no se le podía culpar por no poder recordarlos todos.

Si no fuera tan malo en la prosa hubiera sido escritor, eso seguro; aunque no se arrepentía de haber tomado otro rumbo, el ballet.

Amaba el ballet tanto como las letras y eso era por la similitud que compartían. Ya muchos le habían dicho que entre las letras y los tutús había un enorme abismo pero para un soñador como él todo era posible.

Así como si le pedían que encontrara un tercer ojo al tuerto él se empeñaba en ponérselo y hacerlo notar al mundo. De la misma forma había encontrado una de las tantas y maravillosas similitudes entre ambas artes.

Sonrió para sus adentros al tiempo que se acomodaba en el cómodo lecho que compartía con el otro. El ballet y la letras, sus mas grandes pasiones. ¡Ah, si las personas pudieran entender! Si no huyeran no mas escucharlas en una oración.

El ballet es un arte, una disciplina, una danza, una forma de expresión corporal.

La escritura es un arte, una disciplina, es un instrumento de comunicación, una forma de expresión escrita.

Sin embargo hay personas que no logran entender la belleza de ambas artes y les catalogan de aburrido y sin sentido, ¡pobres bastardos ignorantes!

¡Con lo bellas que son!

Bufo molesto. A su lado su acompañante se removía entre las mantas comenzando a despertar.

"Bueno días- le saludo. Vio como parpadeaba sin cesar tratando de adaptar sus rosados iris a la luz matutina- ¿pudiste dormir?"

"Buenos- bostezo girando para encararle- eso debería preguntarlo yo- se quejo, bostezo nuevamente- ¿dormiste bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias, Bunta- notó como los ojos del recién despierto viajaban hacia la mesita de noche"

"Gaku, no dormiste, ¿cierto?- parpadeo asombrado- estuviste toda la noche leyendo. Y no trates de mentirme, recuerdo que ese libro estaba recién iniciado"

"Je- fue lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió decir para disgusto de su acompañante. Le vio salir de la cama y estirarse tratando de desperezarse- estaba inquieto, ¿sabes? Pero no te quería despertar"

"Y que bueno que no lo hiciste, no me puedo dar el lujo de no dormir bien, hoy tengo una audición- dijo girando a ver al otro sin pizca de broma en su rostro. Gakuto sintió un tic nervioso"

"Si no fueras mi amigo, te golpearía"

"No te atreverías"

"¿Quieres ver?"

"¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Hoy también te quedas?- a esto el pelicereza se hundió entre lo almohadones"

"Si me lo permites- se encogió de hombros para después caminar hacia la puerta- además, hoy tengo presentación, llegaría mas tarde"

"Ya sabes, solo llama a tía para decirle que estas bien- consulto su reloj de pulsera- mmh… supongo que solo tomaras café"

"¿Cómo?"

"Vas retrasado, tu jefe te va a reñir"

"¡Maldito bastardo trabajo"

XxxxxxX

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se las apañaba con una pila de libros que debía llevar a su nuevo anaquel y acomodar según el nombre del autor.

Afortunadamente el jefe se encontraba de un inusual buen humor y paso por alto su retraso, al menos eso le había dicho. Quizá no se lo descontara de su paga pero si le haría pagar al ponerle mas trabajo que al resto de sus compañeros.

¿Qué mas le faltaba para completar su racha ganadora? Ya lo recordaba, llamar a su madre.

Gruño de solo recordarlo. Su ojirosa amigo no le había dejado partir hasta hacerle jurar que llamaría a su progenitora para asegurarle que estaba bien. ¿Por qué hacía tanto escándalo? Bunta sabía de sobra que siempre le llamaba para tranquilizarla después de cada disputa con su cascarrabias padre.

¿Cuántas iban en el mes? No lo sabía y no le importaba. Aunque quizá venía siendo hora de que le tomara la palabra a su amigo y comenzara a buscar su propio apartamento.

Debía pensar en la salud de su pobre madre, no le hacía ningún bien ser testigo esas disputas. Además de que comenzaba a avergonzarse con Marui, él era único motivo por lo que no invitaba a su novio a vivir con él.

Se mordió el labio ante el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le nacía al recordar eso.

Su amigo, que era actor de teatro independiente, había conocido en una de sus representaciones a un chico brasileño del que se hizo amigo y con el que dio un paso mas allá de la amistad. Desconocía cuanto llevaban juntos (cuando se lo presento formalmente como su novio ya llevaba tiempo con el hombre) pero el actor nunca le había pedido que se mudara a su apartamento y viceversa. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por que decía querer estar disponible para él cuando lo necesitase.

¡Maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad!

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que se vio forzosamente a salir de ellos cuando chocó con el anaquel donde debía ordenarlos.

"Duele- se quejo frotándose la nariz- ¡maldito bastardo anaquel!"

"Mukahi-san, ¿se hizo daño? – se contuvo de responderle de manera sarcástica al peliverde que estaba a su lado"

"Estoy bien, Echizen-kun"

"Permítame ayudarle- arqueo una ceja no muy seguro- ¿ocurre algo?"

"¿Te encuentras bien? No es muy de ti ponerse amable con el resto de los que no son tu, niñato"

"¡Oh, mire que mal me trata! Solo trataba de reformarme, ya sabe, ser un chico bueno"

"¿En serio? ¿Por eso viniste a ver si no estaba herido y ayudarme con los libros? ¿es en serio?"

"No, solo pasaba por el pasillo. Suerte- le vio alejarse alegremente mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba a _mada mada dane_. Una oportunidad, solo una, para hacer callar a ese mocoso. Contó varias veces hasta diez para tratar de tranquilizarse, soltó un suspiro y miro los libros desperdigados por el piso. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que esa misma noche tendría una presentación con el grupo de ballet. Mmh…mejor se daba prisa antes de darle un buen motivo para hacer enojar a su jefe"

XxxxxxX

Estaba seguro que se estaba olvidando de algo, ¿de que? No lo recordaba (bueno, ¿es que ese día se había levantado con amnesia? ¡No sabía, ni recordaba nada!), era algo que le había pedido Bunta, eso seguro. ¿Qué era? Si no lo recordaba era por que no se trataba de algo importante.

A su lado sintió como Osakada Tomoka le daba un suave apretón a la altura del codo, le vio esbozar una suave sonrisa para animarle. Devolvió el gesto para luego tomar una bocanada de aire.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, anunciando el inicio de la siguiente escena, la chica le sonrió una vez mas y sin mas salió al escenario acompañado de otros dos sujetos.

Se mecía siguiendo la coreografía que había practicado arduamente durante los últimos meses, dejando que la suave melodía invadiera cada parte de su ser. Adoraba esa sensación de tranquilidad, de saber que solo por esos gloriosos instantes podía escapar de su realidad y fingir ser una persona diferente.

A lo lejos podía el flash de una cámara fotográfica siendo opacada solamente por los alegres acordes que comenzaban a oírse en el salón.

Giro el rostro en el momento en que Osakada, la princesa de las hadas, hacia aparición custodiada por varias chicas; danzando alrededor del cortejo real estaba Kikumaru Eiji, interpretando al consejero de la princesa.

La coreografía inició, la alegría de la música parecía comenzar a contagiarse entre el publico. Faltaba poco. Kikumaru se separo del círculo que formaba el resto de los ejecutantes para acercarse a él para invitarle a que se uniera a la danza que realizaban las hadas. Adoraba esa parte en el libro, cuando el hada Klep trataba de enseñar al joven príncipe a ejecutar esa bella danza en tributo a la naturaleza, con esto, invitándole a unirse al círculo de las hadas.

XxxxxxX

Desato el listón con que había recogido su cabello en una pequeña coleta, sacudió la cabeza con la intención de que su rojizo cabello se acomodara.

A su alrededor sus compañeros ignoraban olímpicamente al profesor que le felicitaba por su actuación y reñía a unos cuantos que parecían haber lucido muy apáticos sobre el escenarios. Como presentación tras presentación se sorprendió al notar que el profesor no parecía reñir a Kikumaru Eiji.

Ese pelirrojo era el más huraño de toda la compañía, frío, introvertido y cortante con aquellos que habían tratado de iniciar plática con él (se podía incluir entre los desafortunados).

Su semblante fuera del escenario era serio y dentro de este también, a pesar de ello el profesor parecía nunca importarle ese detalle, algo que a su punto de vista estaba mal. Debía exigirle a ese chico que fuera mas expresivo, esa _poker face_ opacaba su actuación.

Lo admitía, y le dolía hacerlo, ese Kikumaru tenía un don natural. Antes de su llegada se consideraba el mejor, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba a su altura y eso era aburrido. Pero con su aparición en la compañía se dio cuenta que no podía dormirse en sus laureles, ese hombre venía con todo por ocupar el protagónico en la compañía. Debía confesar que durante el sorteo de personajes nunca se había visto tan cerca de ser desplazado de su codiciado puesto.

Serio, pero gran bailarín, así era Kikumaru. Una persona de lo mas interesante.

"¡Gaku-chan!- se sobresalto al sentir como Kamio pasaba un brazo por sus hombros- ¿aun no te cambias? Date prisa, me prometiste que te podría presentar a algunos amigos"

"Si. Akira… respecto a eso. No me siento muy bien, me gustaría irme, necesito dormir"

"¿Volviste a pelear con tu padre?- rodó los ojos, ¿es que Bunta se lo tenía que decir a todo el que le conociera?- no pienses en eso. Es mas, necesitas distracción y en la fiesta hay muchas chicas lindas"

"No me interesan"

"Pues invita a Osaka. Es tu mas granda admiradora- torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, miro su reflejo en el espejo mas cercano y contemplo horrorizado como su cabello conservaba la forma de la coleta"

"¡Mi hermoso cabello!- chilló llamando la atención de varios. Kamio le vio asustado como trataba de alaciar inútilmente su cabellera"

"No es paro tanto- dijo no muy convencido- ¿Por qué no lo mojas?- pero el pelicereza se encontraba mas interesado en peinarlo con ayuda de sus dedos- no se ve tan mal. Date prisa, quede de reunirme con ellos no bien terminara la presentación"

"¡Mi cabello!- el otro pelirrojo negó suavemente, le tomo por los hombros y le hizo caminar fuera de la habitación- ¿A dónde me llevas? No estoy vestido para andar rondando en un fiesta de este tipo"

"Yo tampoco y créeme no le importara…o eso creo- no muy convencido por ese último comentario se dejo guiar hacia el salón principal. Grupos dispersos de gente se veían por aquí y por allá conversando sobre la actuación del grupo de ballet. Cerca de unos ventanales se encontraba una mesa con varios aperitivos, algunos miembros del servicio de banquete se abrían paso entre el mar de gente sosteniendo sobre sus cabezas bandejas con bebidas y canapés para los invitados. Una melodía se hacia oír sobre el alboroto y unas cuantas parejas simulaban bailar- ¿puedes ver a esos dos que bailan?- pregunto el chico del ritmo señalando a una pareja de hombres que bailaban mientras cuchicheaban en el oído del otro- el pelinegro es Mizuki Hajime autor de _El círculo de las hadas_ y el chico que esta con él es el hermano menor del famoso fotógrafo Fuji Syuusuke, Fuji Yuuta"

"¿Les conoces?- pregunto asombrado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amigo estuviera mezclado con ese tipo de gente- ¿Mizuki Hajime? ¿Fuji Syuusuke? ¡Woo! ¡No juegues con mis sentimientos!- oyó al otro reír divertido mientras se abría paso entre el mar de gente sin ningún destino fijo, al parecer- tengo sed pero solo veo copas con alcohol"

"¡Ahí están!- ignorando al mas bajo lo tomo a la altura del codo llevándolo aprisa a un espacio donde parecía que la gente se había esfumado. Miro de un lado a otro tratando de recordar el camino que debía seguir hacia la habitación en donde había dejado su bolso con sus pertenencias pero a donde mirara solo veía gente- ¿Sengoku no ha llegado aún?"

"Buenas noches a oree-sama también le da gusto saludarte- dejo de hacerse el despiste para prestar atención a las personas que Akira había estado buscando. Puso los ojos como platos y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa al reconocer a ese sujeto. El famoso super modelo Atobe Keigo y mas interesante, ¿había oído bien? ¿Sengoku? No hablaría de la familia Sengoku dueña de una famosa cadena hotelera, ¿o sí?"

"Buenas- le saludo de mal talante- ¿y Sengoku?"

"Me temo que no ha llegado- intervino un hombre de anteojos y semblante serio"

"Tampoco Oshitari, ahora que lo mencionas- agrego un peliblanco que se permanecía abrazando a un chico de ojos verdes que veía con mala leche a Kamio"

"Kamio-san, ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?- ¿chica? Sabía que no era el hombre con el aspecto mas varonil pero confundirle con una chica"

"Oye tu…"

"Es Mukahi Gakuto- le interrumpió el mas alto- y es del chico del que les había hablado"

"Si no fueras tan bajo podrías tener futuro en las pasarelas- gruño, ¿acaso lo había llevado para que esa bola de ricachones se burlaran de él?- Atobe Keigo y él es mi querido Tezuka Kunimitsu- hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza para devolverle el saludo, giro a ver a los otros dos. El ojiverde sonreía divertido y esa mueca le recordó un poco al gato _Chesire_ del cuento de Lewis Carroll, ¿Qué le era tan divertido?"

"Pensé que no podía haber más hombres con aspecto de chica a parte de Fuji Syuusuke- su sonrisa se amplió tras sus palabras y deshizo el abrazos que mantenía con el peliblanco- Kirihara Akaya, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- le tendió una mano para que le estrechara y paso su lengua por los labios. Acepto esa mano sin dejar de pensar que ese chico era escalofriante"

"Mucho gusto, Mukahi-san, soy Saeki Kojiroh. Disculpa a este raro por lo de hace unos momentos- al parecer era el mas cuerdo en ese círculo"

"No hay problema"

"¿Y donde esta Fuji mayor? ¿Saben si hizo algunas fotografías?- giro el rostro dejando que los otros siguieran con su conversación. Tenía sed pero ahí solo veía bandejas con bebidas alcohólicas, miro de un lado a otro esperando ver a algún mesero despiste que llevara algo de agua. Se relamió los labios mientras contemplaba a los grupos de personas mas cercanos a donde se encontraban; en un grupo a la izquierda, un par de personas se movieron permitiendo dar paso a un hombre. Sin entender el motivo giro el rostro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ¿Qué le pasaba?"

"Oshitari. Ya era hora que te dignases a aparecer. Veo que ya encontraste el café irlandés. Oree-sama lo pidió especialmente para ti"

"Se agradece- que voz tan sexy…un momento, ¿Qué demonios pensaba?"

"Llegas tarde, Oshitari-kun. Te perdiste el ballet de Kamio-kun- comentó el peliblanco"

"Es una pena, lo lamento- ¿era permitido poseer una voz tan irresistible? Le miro de reojo sin poder verle mas de dos segundos"

"No fue gran cosa. Aún nos falta mucha práctica, ¿verdad Gaku-chan? Además lo único rescatable es la música"

"¡Claro! ¡La compuso, Kojiroh!- exclamo el pelinegro abrazándose al susodicho, bueno ya le habían dado una cosa para entretenerse. Así que ese Saeki era compositor de la hermosa música"

"Pues yo creo que estuvieron bien- intervino el compositor tratando alejar la atención de su persona"

"No, falta mucho aún. ¡Debemos subir el ritmo!- sintió la mirada de Akira sobre él contentándose con asentir- ¡Oh, Gaku-chan! No seas penoso- ¿penoso? ¡si él no era así! ¿Qué le pasaba?- ¿Cómo es posible que estando aquí te apenes y en el escenario no?"

"Es muy diferente- se defendió. ¡Kami! Akira sabes que yo no soy así"

"Nada. Cierto, ustedes no se conocen- se sintió enrojecer aún mas mientras su amigo señalaba entusiasmado al recién llegado y luego a él- él es Oshitari Yuushi"

"Uno mas de los privilegiados de estar en mi círculo de conocidos- intervino Atobe- en el que, por cierto, ya estas mas que incluido- ¿eso era bueno? Miro al pelirrojo mas alto que miraba extrañado al modelo, al parecer no era común- ¿Qué? A oree-sama le gusta rodearse de gente interesante"

"Ah…si. Volviendo a las presentaciones. Él es mi compañero en la academia de danza de Japón, Mukahi Gakuto- ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Un momento, sonaba a una chica delante del chico que le gustaba. ¡¿Qué?!"

"Mucho gusto, Oshitari-san- se armó de valor para verle a la cara. ¿era permitido ser tan sexy y andar caminando por ahí sin guardaespaldas?"

"El gusto es mío, Gaku-chan- ¡y esa voz, esa mirada! ¡Kami, agárrame confesado! Ahora si que agradecería una buena copa de algo mas fuerte que agua"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo. A diferencia de Oshitari, Gakuto se me es fácil de narrar y aún así creo yo que no alcanzó la personalidad del personaje, trato de hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Ahora, pasando a otra cosa, este es un tema que vengo arrastrando desde Sonrisa… los review. Se que ustedes lectores no están obligados a dejar mensaje y eso es algo a lo que me he tenido que rendir (en mi vida vuelvo a revisar mis estadísticas, solo me deprimen T-T XDD ¬¬) pero si hay algo que les voy a volver a pedir, ¡exíjanme! No me molesta, si les gusto el capítulo pero les hubiera gustado que hubiera mas narración o que hubiera mas interacción con los personajes, que ocurriera otra cosa en alguna parte de lo que escribí, háganmelo saber. No soy, al menos del todo, de las autoras que dicen este es mi fic y lo escribo como se venga en gana, no. Escribo para mi propio gusto y para él de ustedes. Si les puedo cumplir el capricho de meter alguna de sus ideas lo haré mas que encantada (las que me vienen leyendo desde Sonrisa… lo saben de sobra) Esto se los digo, no por que no tenga imaginación para la historia (algo que me paso muy seguido en el anterior fic -_- pero lo saque adelante, con el sudor de mi corazón, pero lo hice) sino que me gustaría que fuera **_**diversión recíproca**_**, que se puedan identificar con la historia y sus personajes, que la hagan suya.**

**¡Ah que cursi me oí! XDD pero ese es el caso. **

**Y por si alguien llego hasta aquí leyendo todo mi discurso sin sentido y aburrido, les debo decir que voy a dejar un tiempo estas historias, hace tiempo que quiero echar suerte en otro fandom, pero no se preocupen no se librarán tan fácil de mi XDD (no soportaría estar demasiado tiempo sin atenderles, quizá solo me desaparezca un mes XDD).**

**Si creo que eso es todo. **

**Gracias por leer este capítulo.**

**Cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia, observación, ¡jitomatazos! Solo deben darle a ese botón que les permitirá dejarme review XDDD.**

**Con todo mi respeto y amor, Zafiro Rachel Any**


	4. 3 Sensual y vengativo

**Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta para su gran desdicha. No se podrán deshacer de mi tan fácilmente…bueno, que hace poco estuvieron apunto, ¿eh? (yo sé lo que digo…igual que Musaga y Tuski -_-U). En fin, después de…cuatro meses, creo, aquí me tienen con el siguiente capítulo de esta cosa.**

**Agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar mensaje, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, es por ustedes que sigo aquí T-T.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo. Ahora que me empezaba a hacer fan del YanaKiri…¡¿tenías que separarlos?! ¡te odio!...No, eres mi dios terrenal XD.**

**Y bueno, este capítulo tiene una dedicación especial. ¡****Oh, salve Musaga, inspiración humana; toxica y retorcida pero linda a fin de cuentas!...¬¬ no pregunten, ella entiende. ¡Que lo disfrutes! XD**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**3**

**Sensual y vengativo**

**(Di mi nombre antes de que amanezca, temo olvidarlo)**

Se sentía fatal y la razón no era precisamente el haber entrado de golpe a la cruda realidad. Afortunadamente no había bebido el alcohol suficiente para eso…o quizá si… Gruño desesperado, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de tranquilizarse, asegurándose así mismo que nada de la pasada noche había sucedido.

Vamos, ¿a quien quería engañar? Las cosas había pasado y no había hecho gran cosa para impedir que pasarán. Gimoteo desesperado. No había hecho gran cosa para impedir que pasara.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y sin dejar de sostener su cabeza giro el rostro para ver de quien se trataba; el ocupante del apartamento de fondo paso ante él viéndolo de manera extrañada. Se sintió enrojecer, le sonrió de manera avergonzada causando que acelerara el paso.

Sintiéndose fatal y avergonzado se arropo en su cazadora protegiéndose del frío de la mañana. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de sentir su trasero… sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente ante el detalles; meneo la cabeza diciéndose a si mismo que era por que llevaba un par de horas ahí sentado a la espera de que Bunta se dignase a dejarle entrar. Entorno los ojos hacia el picaporte de entrada donde un listón blanco le indicaba que con suerte le dejaría entrar al finalizar el quinto o sexto round de pasión. ¿O sería más? ¿Existía una pareja que pudiera hacerlo durante toda la noche?

Ah, deja de pensar eso que no podrás ver a Bunta a la cara.

Al encoger sus piernas hacia su pecho sintió un ligero dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, enterró su rostro entre sus piernas logrando con esto que su mente se viera asaltada por fugaces escenas de lo acontecido horas antes; frustrado pudo percibir el aroma de una colonia ajena a la propia, la sensación de calidez que solo los delgados brazos del peliazul le podían proporcionar parecía seguir presente.

Gruño al percatarse de su comportamiento, soltó sus piernas dedicándose a observar como el cielo cambiaba de tonalidad cual camaleón se tratara. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estaría despertando? ¿Se molestaría cuando viera que se había ido antes? Eso ya no importaba. Solo esperaba que recordara su nombre por si algún día se volvían a encontrar- ¡más le valía que así fuera!-.

-Yuushi.

-¡Mira nada más! Nada más recordarlo te estas poniendo duro.

-¡¿Qué?!

Bajo la vista aprisa arrancando sonoras risas al otro, sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente en respuesta a la broma. Alzó la vista furioso para ver a su amigo pero tuvo que bajarla nuevamente al notar que el ojirosa lucía solamente una larga polera que cubría su desnudez. Marui parpadeo extrañado sin embargo no pudo encontrar la situación por lo mas que cómica; eso era lo que más adoraba de su pelirrojo amigo, esa inocencia que no cuadraba en nada con su edad y mucho menos con sus personalidad. Se inclino al frente para darle unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Un par de horas, quizá- el tono apagado no paso desapercibido para el otro, volvió a dar unos golpecitos tratando de capturar la mirada del otro pero ante lo inútil de su empresa supo que lo mejor era hacerle entrar.

-Anda, entra. Jackal esta tomando una ducha.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. El aparente entumecimiento en las piernas del bailarín paso a segundo plano cuando pudo percatarse de un ligero cojeo, arqueo una ceja prefiriendo guardar silencio a tener que comentar algo poco agradable. Por su lado el pelicereza dejo su mochila por ahí enfilando hacia el sofá más cercano tratando de ignorar la ropa botada en el piso. Estaba por dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá pero se lo pensó mejor y se arrojo boca abajo siendo observado atentamente por el otro. ¿Debía decirle a Marui? Eso era algo que no debía contarse, pero el ojirosa nunca tenía reparo alguno en contarle con quien, donde, como y hasta cuantas veces lo había hecho. Ocultó su rostro para que su amigo no viera sus sonrojadas mejillas. Le oyó caminar de aquí para allá alzando las prendas mientras le reñía por haber olvidado telefonear a su madre, ¡demonios! Maldita bastarda memoria la suya.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte tendido todo el día en ese sofá?- le riño. Mejor cuéntame como te fue en la presentación y quien cuernos es ese Yuuri que te pone duro.

-Estuvimos genial, la casa del ricachón ese es impresionante, conocí al compositor de la obra, probé el café irlandés y Kamio me presentó a sus amigos imaginarios. ¡En verdad que conoce al heredero de los hoteles Sengoku!…Cierto, es Yuushi, cono shi no con ri.- comentó mientras se incorporaba sin poder ocultar una mueca de dolor que alerto al otro- Y otra cosa, no me pongo duro.

-Ja. Pero dime, ¿estas bien? No me digas que te lastimaste en plena actuación.

-¡No!

La exagerada reacción acompañada de un vivo sonrojo en las mejillas del bailarín le hizo saber que había algo más. ¿Dónde había estado toda la noche?

-Bunta, ¿somos amigos, cierto?

-Cierto.

-Y como amigo, ¿te puedo confesar algo?

¡oh, Kami! No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de molestar a Mukahi con este tipo de asuntos y sabía que era una ocasión única para bromear; sin embargo la confusión en el rostro de su ingenuo amigo le hizo tomar la decisión que dejara eso para después.

-Gaku, sabes que puedes decirle lo que sea a tu buena amigo Bunta. Claro, a menos que me vengas con la desagradable noticia de que te casa antes que yo- una sonrisa ladeada fue lo único que tuvo por respuesta, y lo único que necesito el otro para armarse de valor a decir lo que le rondaba la cabeza en esos instantes.

-Ese Yuushi… lo conocí ayer después de la presentación. Es buen tipo aunque su conversación es algo aburrida.

-Que tragedia, ¿pero que con eso?

-Oh, bueno. Es que…nosacostamos

-¿Cómo? Habla mas despacio.

-Dije que meacosteconél.

-¡Que hables mas despacio!

-¡Argh! ¡Que tuve sexo con ese tío!

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

El murmullo de las conversaciones no cesaba ni un instante al igual que el ir y venir de los camareros que ofrecían canapés de lo mas vistoso a la vista; la cristalería tintineaba con el chocar en cada brindis que los comensales hacían.

El casi seductor aroma humano mezclado con el licor y el tabaco parecía embriagarle lentamente, señal de que era hora de dejar de beber copa tras copa de café irlandés. ¡Que demonios! Nunca bebía, se merecía un premio por su abstinencia; siempre había sido buen chico, así que podría controlarlo… o eso esperaba.

Miro de reojo esperando que cierto moreno le hubiese quitado la vista de encima, para su mala suerte el sujeto atendía la conversación dándose el lujo de desviar la mirada cada cierto tiempo. Sin un buen motivo, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, sintiéndose bastante tonto a decir verdad, ¡maldita bastarda sangre aglomerada en sus mejillas!

-Gaku-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- interrumpió Kamio su conversación con Sengoku Kiyosumi.- Estas colorado, seguro ya te pasaste de copas.

-No, me encuentro bastante bien, pero creo que será mejor que pase a retirarme.

-En ese caso te acompaño.

-No es necesario.

-¿Estas seguro? Ya es tarde y…

-Desde anoche estoy en el apartamento de Bunta. No queda muy lejos de aquí.- el chico del ritmo no le vio muy seguro mientras se pasaba una mano por su rojiza cabellera que había recobrado su corte normal.- Akira, estaré bien. Ya no soy un niño, sé cuidarme.

-Si tanto insistes. Ve con cuidado y ¡nada de desviarte a los burdeles!

-¡Akira!- Sengoku rió divertido por la conversación de ambos pelirrojos, Kamio ya había mencionado varias veces que así como era de testaduro y engreído podía ser bastante inocente. Era un joven bastante interesante.- En fin, paso a retirarme. Muchas gracias por la velada.- hizo una ligera inclinación hacia el anfitrión, el cual le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-La noche aún es joven, pero si es necesaria tu retirada no te detengo.- respondió el modelo zafando su brazo del agarre que mantenía con su pareja.- Recuerda que oree-sama te ha incluido en su círculo de privilegiados.- una vez más todos sudaron la gota gorda pero ninguno se atrevió comentar algo. El bailarín mas bajo seguía con la incógnita de si ese privilegio era bueno o malo, ya después lo averiguaría. Hizo una última reverencia para despedirse del resto y emprendió la caminata hacia el mar de gente.

No bien se hubo internado en esa marabunta se lamento por no ir por los extremos, además, ¿Dónde cuernos estaba la puerta por lo que había salido? Debía hallarla, tomar sus cosas y largarse de esa mansión llena de ricachones.

Paso a lado de un grupo de personas donde pudo distinguir a los modelos Sanada Geinichiro y Akutsu Jin, parecía discutir acaloradamente por algo que, inclusive los que les acompañaban, no lograban entender del todo.

Les ignoro siguiendo su caminata sin rumbo fijo. Deambulo de aquí para allá unos minutos más sin hallar la maldita bastarda puerta. Gruño para sus adentros mientras apretaba el puño en señal de enfado, si tan solo pudiese ponerse de puntillas para mirar por encima de las cabezas para poder localizar la salida, pero… ¡malditos bastardos Gulliver! Se detuvo de golpe conteniendo las ganas de gritar, estaría perdido ahí para siempre si no hacia algo pronto, ¿pero que? Bajo la vista bastante frustrado, le daba vergüenza pero supuso que lo mejor sería pedir ayuda.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?- alzó la vista para toparse con dos castaños y un pelinegro que le miraban preocupados. Ladeo el rostro, ya lo había visto antes, Kamio se los había mencionado, pero no recordaba sus nombres.- Hace veinte minutos que te hemos estado viendo que andas deambulando de aquí para allá, ¿buscas a alguien?

-¡Los hermanos Fuji y Mizuki-sensei!- los susodichos arquearon una ceja.

-¿No eres del grupo de ballet?- se adelanto Mizuki.- Te vi después de la presentación a lado de kamio-kun, nfu.

-Si. Soy del grupo de ballet. Bueno, la verdad…es que…necesito ayuda.- murmuro sonrojado.- No recuerdo donde esta la salida, necesito recoger mi equipaje y…

-¿La salida?- repitió en tono perplejo el castaño de ojos gris- todo derecho…al otro extremo.

-¿Al otro extremo?- ¡maldita bastarda ubicación la suya!- Muchas gracias. Buenas noches.- le vieron alejarse aprisa mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Yuuta dio un sorbo a su trago mientras su hermano y su novio le miraban con una ceja arqueada.

-Yuuta, ¿Por qué le mandaste hasta la otra salida? Digo. Aquí a lado, a unos metros, hay otra puerta- dijo el mayor señalando una puerta por la que en ese momento hacia acto de presencia el editor Kite Eishiro.

-Me afecta estar con ustedes dos, aunque se la pasen la velada discutiendo.

-Más bien es que tienes la vena sádica marca Fuji, amor.

-Tonto él.

-Saa…

XxXxXx

¡Maldita bastar ubicación la suya! ¿Dónde esta la jodida puerta? Estaba llegando a su limite, miro su reloj de pulsera ya era tarde y estaba casi seguro que aunque corriera no alcanzaría el último tren de la noche. ¿Qué haría? ¿Llamar a Bunta para que pasara a buscarle? No, seguro estaría ensayando o en compañía de su novio. ¿Qué haría?

Dio media vuelta para intentar por el otro lado, pero no bien dio un paso choco de frente con alguien.

-Disculpe.

-Gaku-chan, pensé que te habías ido.- abrió los ojos sorprendido, alzó ligeramente la vista para toparse con la seductora mirada de Oshitari. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, acto que no paso desapercibido por él mas alto.- No me digas que no encuentras la salida.

-¿Qué si es así?- respondió a la defensiva consiguiendo que Oshitari sonriera ampliamente- No necesito ayuda.

-Yo opino lo contrario.

-No pretendo ser grosero, Oshitari-san, pero eso no le importa.

-Permíteme ayudarte y llevarte hasta tu casa. Estoy seguro que haz perdido el último tren.

-Puedo caminar.

-La noche y esta ciudad no son seguros para una chica tan linda como tú.- sintió una vena palpitarle, trato de hacer oídos sordos al comentario del de gafas y antes de poder responderle este ya le jalaba en la dirección que recordaba había tomado antes de toparse con el trío que amablemente le dijo la ubicación de la puerta.

-Oshitari-san, creo que vamos mal. Pase por aquí hace unos minutos y Fuji menor me dijo que la puerta estaba al otro extremo.

-¿Al otro extremo?- repitió asombrado- te vieron la cara, niño. Hay una puerta muy cerca de aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!- pasaron a lado del trío y el ojigris no pudo contener una sonrisa malvada al verle. ¡Maldito bastardo!

-Anda, toma tus cosas y te llevo a tu apartamento.

-Insisto en que puedo ir andando.

Salió aprisa al pasillo detrás de la puerta, sonrió ampliamente al reconocerle, unos metros más allá se encontraba la habitación donde sus cosas le esperaban. Camino aprisa y de manera entusiasta sabiendo que pronto se iría de ese sitio de locos, tan en si iba que no escucho que el de gafas venía siguiéndole.

Entro al sitió que fungiera de camerino. Noto como las maletas de algunos des sus compañeros seguían ahí, inclusive uno de los móviles sonaba estridentemente a la espera de que alguien le atendiera. Paso aprisa hacia el sitio donde había abandonado sus pertenencias; se aseguro que todo estuviese dentro antes de cerrar su mochila a la par que sentía unos brazos rodear sus cintura.

Sus mejillas se colorearon, el corazón comenzó a latirle aprisa, tragó saliva mientras sentía los labios de su atacante posarse sobre su cuello, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente; debía defenderse y eso era lo que su mente gritaba pero su maldito bastardo cuerpo no hacia caso. Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir esos largos dedos toquetear su abdomen, bajando sensualmente hacia sus piernas. ¡Gakuto reacciona! No esta bien, para nada bien. ¡Un hombre lo toqueteaba! ¡Pero que hombre…!

-Insito en llevarte hasta tu casa.- cálida, esa traviesa lengua en su cuello era cálida- A menos que prefieras ir a mi apartamento.

-Indecoroso…

-Para nada. Erótico.

XxXxXx

Su espalda choco bruscamente con la pared, dejándose hacer paso los brazos por el cuello del más alto, gimió al sentir una mano se colaba entre su pantalón para acariciarle descaradamente; Oshitari no paraba de besar su cuello hacia la curvatura del hombro, que aún era protegida por la polera del pelirrojo, mordió la tela alcanzando la piel. Gimió. La mano intrusa salió de sus pantalones dispuesta a desabrocharlos para tocarle mejor, pero tembloroso como estaba, el bailarín aparto al de gafas de un ligero empujón.

-Creo que esto no esta bien…es sucio…ambos somos hombres y…- fue silenciado por el pulgar del otro sobre sus labios, acariciándolos- Oshitari-san…

-Tranquilo, déjame todo a mí.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrar refugio en el pálido cuello del bailarín, quien una vez más se dejo llevar por el éxtasis que esa lengua le producía logrando ignorar la mano que luchaba con cremallera de su pantalón. Al conseguirlo bajo la prenda con los interiores para al fin poder tocar sin estorbo alguno el erecto miembro del pelirrojo que clamaba un poco de atención. La otra mano se coló por entre la polera para acariciar el torso del más bajo, pellizco sus pezones sin dejar de mimar el miembro ni un solo instante.

Cegado por la lujuria, Gakuto, soltó roncos gemidos alternados con maldiciones. Con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos en su anterior posición, alrededor del cuello de Oshitari, se sentía alcanzar el nirvana. Por un momento dejo de sentir las atenciones del más alto, momento en que se sintió desfallecer. Con respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de esa experiencia, presto atención a los movimientos de Yuushi; sus ojos ligeramente cerrados se abrieron de sorpresa. "Esto esta mal, muy mal." Sintió unas manos tomarle por los hombros, obligándole a ponerse de pie y una vez más esos deliciosos labios en su cuello lograron captar su atención.

Su espalda choco, una vez más, violentamente con la pared mientras Yuushi le tomaba por las caderas levantándolo ligeramente, rodeo la cintura del ojiazul con sus pálida piernas, su miembro lo sentía oprimirse entre ambos cuerpos, esa cálida lengua jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja y una expresión de muda sorpresa se plasmo en su rostro al sentir como Oshitari comenzaba a introducirse en su estrecha entrada.

Sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara inicio con las salvajes arremetidas, arrancando desgarradores gritos al pelicereza.

Placer, dolor, sus uñas enterradas en la espalda del otro y las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos. Oshitari estaba perdido en su propio placer, besando su cuello, mordiéndole a ratos y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas a cada segundo.

Placer, dolor. No se sentía mal. Los gemidos salieron libremente de sus labios al igual que sus lágrimas y antes este nuevo cambio el de gafas acelero aumento una vez más el ritmo hasta volverlo constante.

Placer, dolor, su miembro aprisionado entre ambos cuerpos, el ritmo frenéticamente delicioso y esa mezcla de sensaciones le hicieron tocar el orgasmo.

-¡Yuushi!

Sin embargo el más alto siguió con eso hasta lograr alcanzar su cumbre, dejando su semilla en el interior de Gakuto. Recargo su frente en el hombro del más bajo, mientras su semen mezclado con la sangre del pelicereza, escurría a pesar de que el miembro del peliazul aún estaba refugiado en el interior del otro.

Mukahi, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras la realidad le golpeaba de frente, ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

-¿Me estas diciendo que el animal ese no tuvo ni la decencia de preparar…?

-Después de eso lo hicimos dos veces más… ¿o fueron tres?

-¡Escucha lo que te estoy preguntando!

El pelicereza calló, giro el rostro para ver al ojirosa que le miraba preocupado, ya se imaginaba lo que quería hacer su amigo, seguro le obligaría a desnudarse para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Además del dolor, que supuso sería normal, no había encontrado herida alguna. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Crees que se acuerde de mi después?

-Mira, por como lo dices se nota que ese tipo va de cama en cama todas las noches. Es un mariposón.- miró la ropa que acunaba en sus brazos, miro a su alrededor y al no encontrar sitio donde colocarla optó por arrojarla sobre sus hombro. Tomo una bocanada de aire y apunto al bailarín con un dedo.- escucha, Mukahi. Llegados a estas alturas debes de enterarte de algo que se llama sexo casual. El sexo casual es lo que practicaste con ese animal. Una sola noche y si se vuelven a encontrar serán unos completos desconocidos. ¿Entiendes?

-Entonces, ¿hice mal al dejarle mi número de móvil?

-¿Te lo pidió?- arqueo una ceja y contuvo las ganas de golpear al bailarín al ver como bajaba la cereza cabeza en señal de culpa. Se recordó que a pesar de lo caprichoso y de sus veinticuatro años, el chico seguía siendo un descuidado en ese tipo de temas.- ¿Entonces?

-Es que me fui mientras aún dormía y… quiero volver a verlo. Tome su móvil y archive mi número.

-¿Por qué?

Sintió un tic nervioso al ver la mirada llena de burla en el bailarín, ¿para qué cuernos preguntaba? Seguro que esa se la cobraba.

Por su parte el bailarín cerró un puño mientras recordaba la sensación de esos cálidos labios sobre su cuello, la colonia del de gafas le inundó y las ganas de que le llamara le hicieron ansiar la llegada del momento para devolverle el favor.

-Mas te vale recordar mi nombre, Oshitari Yuushi.

**AVAVAVAVA**

**¡Que asco de lemmon! ¬¬ pero igual espero que les haya gustado y sino pues me da lo mismo…XD ¬¬U**

**En fin. ¿Cuándo será la próxima actualización? Pues no sé, sus review lo decidirán (y esta vez lo digo en serio) Dejen review y hagan feliz a Zafiro-sama; si Zafiro-sama NO es feliz, Zafiro-sama NO actualizara ¡jamás!...bueno, quizá hasta el próximo año XD.**

**Las quiero, se cuidan.**

**Hasta la próxima XD.**


	5. 4 Espiral

**Mmh…se supone que este capítulo debió aparecer desde mediados de septiembre pero un mugroso trabajo de la escuela absorbió todo mi ingenio y ya después me costo retomarle el hilo al capítulo -_-U. Así que disculpen el retraso -_-U. **

**Pues agradezco sus review a: **mukuchito, Musaga y dey-san, **muchismas gracias por su tiempo ^^= y a los que leen y no dejan mensaje… ¬¬ juro que comienza a odiarles XD…¬¬.**

**¿Tengo que decirlo? Bueh…PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien agradezco por lo último y maravillosos capítulos que ha publicado de New PoT (¡ánimo Hiyoshi-kun! *3*)**

**Sin mas, disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**4**

**Espiral**

**(Te recuerdo y me duele, te olvido y mi vida pierde sentido; ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Con lo mucho que te amo; Eternamente)**

_Por lo general cuando una persona desea olvidar algo simplemente lo hace, lo olvida. Podrían pasar años y ni por error recordaría aquello. Más sin embargo la mente humana siempre ha sido un tanto caprichosa y ante el más mínimo descuido nos vemos atacados nuevamente por aquello que tanto deseamos que nunca hubiese ocurrido._

_En ocasiones comienza como una pequeña sensación de deja vù, con el tiempo en algunas personas se da que comienzan a revivir sus tristezas, una serie de imagines les aqueja (como si de una película muda se tratase) y en cuestión de tiempo se vuelven esclavos de la desesperación._

Pero, ¿que pasa con quienes se torturan a si mismos haciendo detonar constantemente esos recuerdos? Sabiendo que al recordar les dolerá, tanto que pedirán a gritos que se detenga esa tortura y lloraran mares cuando su deseo se vea cumplido por que un halo de vacío caerá en ellos ante la falta de esas sádicas memorias.

Por que recordar los malos tragos de la vida siempre duele, pero apartarlos hiere aún más; por que recordar hace llorar al corazón, pero quitar las memorias mata al alma.

¿Por qué mi vida debe depender de tu mísero recuerdo? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Mi amor no era suficiente para mantenerte atado?

¿Por qué te recuerdo? Por que me duele y el dolor es la única muestra de que sigo con vida. ¿Por qué me esfuerzo en olvidarte? Por que quiero parar de sufrir.

Olvidar y tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Olvidar y tener el valor para tomar esa parte de la vida y enterrarla por siempre. Olvidar y morir en el recuerdo. Olvidar y renacer en el engaño.

Mostrarse confundido no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, pero poner un pie en esa casa le hacia ponerse verdaderamente mal. Desde ver la verja de entrada hasta el cuadro de "La persistencia de la memoria" (1) en uno de los pasillos le hacían viajar en el tiempo y evocar recuerdos que creía muertos o desaparecidos o que simplemente nunca en su sano juicio hubiera olvidado. Se sentía mareado ante el bombardeo constante de imágenes y sonidos, sin embargo logró contenerse y devolver la mirada al sonriente hombre que permanecía a la espera de una respuesta de una pregunta no escuchada. Se hundió en el asiento y cerró los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila mientras se admitía mentalmente que era débil cuando se trataba de cumplir los caprichos de Jiroh.

-Abuelo, disculpe. ¿Qué me pregunto?

-Estas bastante distraído el día de hoy, Yuushi-kun.- sonrió. Se quito las gafas para limpiarlas sin dejar de ver al joven delante suyo- Te preguntaba, ¿hay algo que te tenga tan inquieto? No es normal que vengas aquí a hablar de cosas de la vida, con lo bien que sabemos ambos como te pones.

Oshitari pronunció aun mas la sonrisa, encantado de que ese hombre supiera leerle tan bien. Abrió los ojos para verle mejor. Kikumaru Satoshi, abuelo de su mejor amigo, Kikumaru Eiji. El hombre se había alegrado de verle llegar al dojo y aun mas cuando pronuncio que deseaba su guía; en el patriarca de los Kikumaru había encontrado la figura paterna que nunca encontrara en el viejo hombre de negocios que era Oshitari Yuuji. A pesar de carecer de vínculo familiar el hombre les había adoptado, a Jiroh y él, como sus nietos dispuesto a ser más que un abuelo cariñoso cuando las circunstancias lo necesitaran.

-Sigues de libertino, ¿cierto?- la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa. Miro al hombre, parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír a modo de culpa.- Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso y te repito, a ellos tampoco les haría gracia verte así.

-Lo sé.- su mirada se perdió en algún punto del escritorio que les separaba. A lo lejos se podían percibir los chillones gritos de Hikari y Takumi, los mellizos hermanos de su pelirrojo amigo.- respecto a eso…¿sabe? Hace dos días Atobe dio una fiesta.

-Si, Jiroh-kun me contó algo. Lamento mucho que aún no pueda superar lo suyo con ese modelo. Pero, ¿me decías?

-Ya le he dicho que es hora de que lo supere pero se pone en modo niño y no hay poder humano que lo saque de ahí.- guardo silencio.- Conocí a un chico que me recordó mucho a Eiji-chan.

Una vez mas el silencio se coloco entre ambos. El mayor le miro fija y seriamente, esbozo una mueca burlona mientras en su mente se imaginaba las distintas respuestas a su comentario, pudo ver una capa de tristeza cubrir la vieja mirada del patriarca y aún la podía ver a través de los cristales de esas gafas y de a poco la sonrisa se borro de sus labios. Se dio un golpe mental a sabiendas que sacar a flote el nombre de su nieto no era tema agradable de conversación, para ambos.

-Deberías seguir tu propio consejo, es hora de que lo superes.- se removió inquieto en la silla. Se maldecía por haber sacado tema tan delicado pero sino lo sacaba de nada servía haber ido a ese sitio. Bueno, si servía, complacer el capricho del lirón por que visitara al abuelo.- Pero dime, seguro es por eso que querías hablar conmigo, ¿Quién es ese muchachito?

-Creo que se llamaba Gakuto, no estoy muy seguro. Lo conocí ayer durante la fiesta pero físicamente no tiene nada de Eiji.

-Entonces su forma de ser.

-Tampoco.- el abuelo Kikumaru arqueo una ceja sin dejar de observar al joven que parecía divagar en sus pensamientos.- Es mas, es todo lo contrario a Eiji. Pelirrojo, bajito, menudito, pasaría fácilmente por chica- sonrió un instante al recordar que él mismo le había confundido- siempre anda maldiciendo, tímido. Todo lo contrario a él. No sé, abuelo, en verdad que no lo sé.

Su vista se fue a perder una vez mas en algún punto del escritorio, cruzó la pierna y permitió que sus recuerdos bombardearan su mente.

Al instante Kikumaru Eiji ocupo cada rincón de su mente, sus rojizos y rebeldes cabellos, sus tristes pero enormes ojos azules y su piel tan pálida que mas de una vez deseo marcar. Los recuerdos alegres le asaltaron por igual que los devastadores y sintió como su corazón le pedía a gritos detener esa tortura mientras su alma clamaba seguir.

_Es la única forma en que lo tendrás contigo._

Eiji le miro fijamente y el azul de sus ojos pareció cambiar.

Gakuto.

Rodeo el fino talle del mas bajo, acerco el rostro al pálido cuello que estaba expuesto, tentándole a morderle, lo beso con suavidad y delicia. Pequeño, frágil. Sintió su corazón latir aprisa cuando toqueteo su pecho, su mano descendió hacia su abdomen hasta alcanzar esas piernas firmes mientras le oía aclamar esas atenciones.

Gakuto.

Placer, dolor y las heridas hechas en su espalda. El adictivo sabor de la pálida piel de su cuello, los gritos descarados.

Placer, dolor y tomo firmemente las caderas queriendo ir mas allá.

Placer, dolor y al fin ese pelirrojo era suyo.

Eiji…

-En verdad que no lo sé- dijo llanamente tras unos instantes de silencio. Kikumaru Satoshi le seguía mirando fijamente- y no es como si lo fuera a volver a ver. Fue algo casual.

-Así que es eso. Uno mas de tus encuentros casuales.- no pudo evitar la mueca de suficiencia pero lo que no se esperaba fue el fuerte golpe que dio la mano del mayor contra el escritorio.- Yuushi, por tu bien, comienza a sentar cabeza. Dentro de nada serás el líder del negocio familiar y aparte del dinero y esas cosas no habrá espacio para nada. Comienza a superar lo de Eiji, hazte a la idea, ¡esta muerto! ¡Eiji esta muerto!

-Cuando sea el líder ya no tendré cabeza para nada así que quiero disfrutar lo poco que me quede de vida.- respondió tajantemente. Se puso de pie, acomodo su camisa y se inclino ligeramente.- Ya vendré otro día con Jiroh. Gracias por su tiempo, abuelo. Hasta luego.

XxxxxX

Golpeo el volante mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Esa era una más de las razones por las que evitaba poner un pie en esa casa. Lo detestaba, en verdad que lo detestaba, como se habían entregado con facilidad a la resignación. No lo aceptaba, Eiji no podía estar muerto. ¡No! Paso una mano por sus azulados cabellos, mientras que con la mano libre tanteaba sobre los bolsillos de su pantalón a la espera de dar con su cajetilla de cigarros.

Saco un cilindro de tabaco con intención de tranquilizarse; dio la primera calada y miro de reojo su reloj de pulsera. Aun era muy pronto para volver a casa y matar el tiempo en su apartamento no era algo que le llamara precisamente la atención. Podía conducir hasta Osaka para visitar a Kenya y fastidiarle la vida, de paso.

Si, era una buena opción, debía descargar toda su frustración en alguien y ese alguien era su perfecto primo Kenya.

Los minutos había pasado desde que aparcara en ese sitio, bajo la sombra del árbol así que no había prisa por quitarse de ahí, mejor aprovechar y telefonear a su castaño primo y asegurarse que estuviese en casa, miro de reojo al asiento del copiloto donde descansaba su móvil.

"Espiral" fue la imagen que le dio la bienvenida al levantar la solapa del aparato. Nunca admitiría abiertamente que era débil ante los retratos de Fuji Syuusuke, así como tampoco confesaría que cada semana cambiaba la imagen que portaba su móvil, aunque "Espiral" siempre sería su favorita. Se hundió en el asiento mientras se dejaba llevar por el efecto que tenía esa fotografía, el enfoque de arriba hacia abajo en unas escaleras de espiral, en algún nivel asomaba un brazo que trataba de atrapar lo que parecía ser un globo. Fotografía sencilla pero atrayente. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, navego por los menús hasta dar con la agenda.

Ocioso se detuvo en cada número aprovechando para borrar algunos que ni recordaba quien rayos era la persona que se veía en la fotografía del contacto. Continuo bajando por la agenda, dio con otro número que no conocía dio a la foto del contacto y tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando noto esa cabellera cereza enmarcando el sonriente rostro del chico, que recordaba, se llamaba Gakuto.

-No es común en mí que repita la misma pareja, exceptuando a Jiroh, claro. Pero esta vez haré una excepción a la regla.- oprimió el botón de llamado. Sonó y no tuvo que esperar mucho para volver a escuchar esa deliciosa voz.

XxxxxxX

¡Maldita sea! Había vivido engañado todo este tiempo, su padre nunca había cambiado la puerta de entrada tras la vez en que ambos habían discutido con el saldo de una grieta a mitad de la puerta. Su huraño padre había exprimido su pobre sueldo en la librería hasta hacerle pagar el costo de una tabla nueva y ahora veía y de nueva no tenía nada.

Gruño, apretó los puños y miro con mala leche al viejo que lijaba la madera para darle una nueva capa de pintura.

¡Maldito bastardo viejo! Sabiendo que lo mejor era evitar la disputa, ignoro al hombre y se adentro a la vivienda que era envuelta por el delicioso aroma de galletas recién horneadas.

-¡Madre, estoy en casa!- arrojo su bolso al sofá mas cercano y se encamino a la cocina por donde asomo su progenitora

-¡Gaku!- corrió a abrazarlo para fastidio del chico- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías tan preocupada. Llame a Bunta-kun me dijo que pasaste la noche con él pero que la segunda no llegaste.

-Estuve en casa de Akira. Perdimos el último tren de la noche y un amigo suyo se ofreció a llevarnos a su apartamento.- se explico mientras se zafaba del abrazo de la mujer. Esperaba que no se le hubiese ocurrido llamar al otro pelirrojo que sino todo el teatro se le caía y no pensaba explicarle la verdad. Carraspeo sonoramente logrando que su madre lo soltara y le condujera hacia la mesa de la cocina donde había plato lleno de las galletas favoritas del bailarín.

-Pudiste telefonear, Gaku. Pero lo bueno es que estas bien, ¿y que tal la presentación? ¡Ya sé! Te preparare un té de Sakura mientras me platicas.

El pelicereza torció los labios en una sonrisa resignada. Nunca entendería por que su madre lo seguía tratando como un niño, pero eso no era algo que le molestara precisamente, al contrario le agradaba.

Desde pequeño se había visto forzado a seguir las estrictas reglas de su padre. Nada de juegos de ningún tipo, nada de televisión, nada de actividades al aire libre, nada de salidas con los amigos e inclusive nada de música que no fuera opera o instrumental; durante su infancia solo existía el estudio, las largas lecciones de apoyo y la ley en esa casa era llevar buenas notas y quizá con un poco de suerte el viejo le compraría un rompecabezas que armaría durante el tiempo libre que le quedara entre los estudios.

Si, así había sido su infancia y todo para poder asegurarse un buen futuro.

Pero para la adolescencia, la época del destape, todo cambio. Le dijo un par de verdades a su padre y el inicio de las típicas disputas comenzó. Le repetía constantemente que era un mal agradecido y que donde siguiera así no tendría futuro alguno, nada de eso le importaba, prefería ser un simple oficinista y disfrutar de la vida a ser un gran empresario privado de las buenas cosas de la vida; sin embargo su sorpresa fue que junto con su destape, llego el de su madre. La mujer estricta que gustaba de alardear de su perfecta familia cambio a ser una mujer dulce que gustaba apoyar a su hijo en todas las decisiones que este tomara y sino fuera por ella, seguro nunca hubiese puesto un pie en la universidad, pero sabía que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella y todo su apoyo.

-Conocí al dueño de la casa y pobre el café irlandés, ¡es delicioso!- estiro la mano pata coger otra galleta, de las cuales ya casi no quedaba ninguna- espero que no necesitaras esas galletas para algo importante por que ya no quedan mas que para mi estomago- rió ante la mirada tierna de su progenitora.

-No te preocupes, Gaku, iré a comprar más víveres y preparare otras. ¿Qué tal estaba el té?

-Delicioso, ¿es del que te manda tía?- pregunto haciendo referencia a la madre de su mejor amigo, Bunta.

-El mismo. Se paseo ayer por la tarde y con lo mucho que sabe que nos gusta nos regalo un poco.- se sirvió una tarde de la infusión para después sentarse a la mesa con su hijo.- ¿y que tal esta Tomo-chan?- Gakuto tomo su taza de té y bebió un poco mientras entornaba los ojos. Ya iba a empezar con la visión futurista sobre su boda con Osakada.- es una chica muy agradable y muy amable, hasta a tu padre le simpatizo.

-…- con mayor razón, pensó- Esta muy bien, madre. Pero ya te he dicho que Osakada-chan no es mi tipo.

-Deberías invitarla a tomar algo. ¡Podrían ir al cine!

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- sintió un tic nervioso mientras la mujer seguía hablando lo que podrían hacer en su primera cita. El pelicerza soltó un suspiro y dio un sorbo más a su bebida.- Osakada-chan no es mi tipo- repitió- No, me gustan mas del tipo misterioso. De mirada penetrante y seductora, voz suave y electrizante, juguetonas en el modo sexy- sonrió ante su descripción, a su mente vino la imagen de Oshitari Yuushi. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse ante ese recuerdo. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que pensar en ese maldito bastardo ricachón? Además el había dicho en termino femenino, ¿no? Golpeo la frente contra la mesa con intención de ocultar su vergüenza. Lo que le faltaba a su pobre madre, que su único hijo tuviera experiencias homosexuales.

-¿Gaku?

-Madre, debo confesarte algo.

-¿Te acostaste con una chica y ahora esta embarazada de ti?

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Qué demonios? Pero si él había sido la chica en esa ocasión…mejor no darse apoyo a si mismo- No, para nada. Verás…oh, es mi móvil.- ¡bendiciones a quien estuviese marcando!

Se puso de pie aprisa hacia el sofá donde había botado su bolso. Con desespero rebusco en los bolsillos anexos hasta dar con el aparatejo. Miro el número en pantalla, arqueo una ceja extrañado, ¿Quién diablos era?

-Gakuto al habla.

-_Justo contigo quería hablar, Gaku-chan_- sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al escuchar esa voz tan sexy- _me sorprendió que dejaras tu número en mi agenda._

-Y a mi me extraña que te dignaras a telefonearme- tragó saliva.- ¿Qué quieres, bestia?

-_Me hieres, ¿así me hablas después de lo de anoche?_

-¡Cállate!- grito llamando la atención de sus padres, inclino la cabeza en señal de disculpa tomo su bolso y corrió a refugiarse a su habitación.- Habla sino quieres que te cuelgue.

-_Igualmente volvería a llamar. Pero no te hable para perder el tiempo, ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo? Podríamos conversar y conocernos un poco mas allá de lo que hicimos anoche_- ¡maldito bastardo ricachón bestia!

XxxxxxX

¡Y mas bestia él por haber aceptado! Tomo el tenedor comenzando a picotear la tarta de queso con chocolate de enfrente de él mientras el otro no paraba de coquetear con cuanto ser con falda y enormes pechos se le parara enfrente.

Y con los ojos idos y la mente metida entre esos enormes pechos, ¿así pensaba hablar con él?

El peliazul giro el rostro cuando le oyó carraspear, sonrió divertido ante la mueca de fastidio del pelicerza y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al notar que esa expresión era muy similar a la que usaba Eiji para reñirle. Su pelirrojo amigo siempre detesto ver como sus ojos se desviaban hacia los pechos de las chicas del colegio o al trasero de algunos chicos, pero no lo podía evitar; Oshitari Yuushi era aficionado a contemplar la anatomía humana y más cuando esta era perfecta y podía apreciarse en su máximo grado de éxtasis.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y centrarse de lleno en el hombre que le miraba seriamente.

-¿Por qué dejaste tu número en mi móvil? No me digas que quieres repetir, por que si ese el caso temo decirte que no me gusta comer la misma carne dos veces.

-Lo dices como si dieras por hecho que me la pase bomba, idiota.- bueno, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Ese maldito pequeñazo le daba mala espina.

-Si no quieres repetir, mi querida perrita, ¿Qué quieres?- maldito bastardo ricachón, ¿pero en verdad parecía chica?

-Que me devuelvas lo que anoche me quitaste.

-¿Perdón? Si te olvidaste en mi apartamento pues debiste tomarlo y no esperar a que te llamara, perrita.

-Para empezar, maldito bastardo frígido, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien llamo. Deje el número pero fuiste tu quien tomo la iniciativa. Y segundo, dije que me quitaste no que deje, idiota.- se miraron con sendas muecas burlonas en el rostro. ¿Qué cuernos había visto en ese bailarín para que le comparara a su inocente Eiji-chan?- entonces, ¿me lo regresaras?

-No me haz dicho que es eso que te quite.- noto encantado como las mejillas del mas bajo se coloreaban furiosamente. Alcanzo su cajetilla de cigarros sobre la mesa, saco un cilindro que coloco entre sus labios. Rebusco el encendedor mientras alzaba la vista a la espera de la respuesta del otro.

-Mi virginidad, ¿qué sino?

**AVAVAVA**

**1)"La persistencia de la memoria" también conocido como "Los relojes blandos" es una pintura del famoso pintor español, Salvador Dalí. El cuadro es uno de mis favoritos y me pareció perfecto para lo que estaba viviendo Yuushi en casa de los Kikumaru T-T.**

**XD ¿pueden imaginarse la cara de Yuushi ante esas palabras? Yo si y me destornillo de la risa XDDDD. Pero ¿Qué rayos pretende la cereza al evidenciarse de esa forma? Eso lo sabrán el siguiente capítulo.**

**Pues aquí termina este cuarto capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado y sino pues me avisan y de paso me cuentan que les hubiera gustado leer (mensaje subliminal ¬¬, ¡aporten ideas! ^^=)**

**Por cierto, si van a comentar del fic o del capítulo háganlo en un review no me dejen MP y ni mucho menos correo ¬¬.**

**Bueno, ya no veremos en la otra…espero XD**

**Dejen REVIEW con sus dudas, sugerencias (muchos APORTES, que en verdad los necesito T-T), observaciones y jitomatazos.**

**Se cuidan, besos.**

**Sayop.**


	6. 5 Truco o trato

**Después de desaparecerme no sé cuantos meses regreso al ataque. Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a toda la gente linda que ayudo con el capítulo, sus respuestas y aportes me fueron de mucha ayuda ^^=. Ahora bien, gracias a: **mukuchito, sakuno12, dey-san y Musaga** por su tiempo para leer y dejar mensaje.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: ¡eres mi dios, muchas gracias por nueva dupla- y las que estan por venir- en Shin PoT! *3***

**Capítulo dedicado con muchísimo cariño a esas bellas nenas que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para responder un par de preguntas y así ayudarme con el fic. Muchas gracias nenas, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**AVAVAVA**

**5**

**Truco o trato**

Castidad, pureza y la limpieza del ser. Un tesoro que se guarda con celo hasta hallar a ese ser especial con en el que se deseara unir en cuerpo y alma para ser uno solo por toda la eternidad, por que esa pureza es el regalo más especial que se le puede dar a la persona que amas, ¿verdad?

Castidad, pureza y la limpieza del ser. Vaya, un cuerpo no profanado y al que nunca se le puede devolver esa pureza. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué se querría recuperar esa pureza? A fin de cuentas, como ya se dijo, eso es algo que se regala con todo nuestro fervor al ser amado.

Por eso durante mucho tiempo se busca a esa persona, ¿verdad? Ese ser único en el mundo que será capaz de hacernos sentir feliz, quien les sostendrá cuando se sienta caer, que se mantendrá firme ante el llanto aún cuando por dentro clame derramar esas lágrimas que muestran su comprensión, esa persona con la que desearas acurrucarte noche tras noche para poder verle aún en el mundo de los sueños, ese ser que les hará sentir especiales.

Todos tienen derecho a soñar, buscar y hallar a esa persona especial. ¿Y como saber cuando se le tiene enfrente? Por que su presencia brillara aún entre la monotonía sucia de este mundo aburrido.

No importa el tiempo y la distancia, todos están destinados a tener un ser ideal. Vaya pues, a encontrar a su alma gemela, su media naranja, la mantequilla de su pan, su complemento ideal.

Si, durante mucho tiempo o quizá no tanto esperamos a esa persona especial con la que sabemos que todo esta bien. Así que, ¿Por qué no darle ese regalo custodiado por tanto tiempo? Por que cuando se entrega por completo a quien se ama se sabe que esa unión será para siempre, ¿verdad? ¡Ah! Las maravillas del amor. ¡Y un pimiento!

Y él, él sabía todo eso y había creído en todas esas patrañas utópicas acerca del ser ideal, la entrega total… corrección, la primera vez que se le abría las piernas a alguien. Si, había sido fiel creyente de esa maravillosa teoría durante mucho tiempo hasta el momento en que la calentura y las hormonas de la adolescencia le jugaron una mala pasada. No, mala pasada estaría mal dicho; si bien era cierto que siempre soñó con tener su primer revolcón con la persona que amaba, de darle ese regalo natural y puro que les mantendría unidos por siempre. Lamentablemente esa persona nunca había querido ir más allá, su triste pasado le hacía tener pavor a la entrega. Leyendo entre líneas, quizá era su forma más educada y sutil para rechazarle, de darle a entender que no era su persona ideal. ¡No le importaba! Él deseaba sentirse de esa persona, anhelaba dar su alma a ese ser que siempre había amado, quería ser suyo.

Pero esos frenillos y su cuerpo adolescente le hicieron dar un giro inesperado en ese aspecto. Bastante inesperado y así fue como su primer revolcón termino siendo con otra persona igual de inexperta que él. Si, le había dado su "tesoro natural" a esa persona y viceversa. Desde entonces no había conseguido llevarse a un virgen… hasta ahora.

¡Joder, que se había zampado a un virgen sin saberlo y sin proponérselo! ¿Cuál era el problema? No es que se sintiera mal por haberle quitado eso. No, lo que le dejaba fuera de sus casillas era el verle ahí sentado con esa mueca de burla reclamándole que se lo regresara. ¡Que le regresara su virginidad!

Que idea más ridícula y deliciosa. Y que valor para evidenciarse de esa forma, aunque… ¿no estaba ya muy grandecito para ser virgen?

-¿Entonces? ¿Me la vas a regresar si o no?- le pregunto aún con las mejillas sonrojadas pero sin dejar la burla de lado. Sintió un ligero temblor en la mano con que sostenía el cigarrillo, se apresuro a controlar la sacudida y aferrarse a su poker face.

-Por si no lo sabías la virginidad no es algo exclusivo de las mujeres. El hombre también la pierde en el momento de su primer revolcón; ya sea que lo meta o se lo metan.- dijo al tiempo que retomaba su labor de buscar su perdido encendedor.

Acerco el fuego al tabaco, dio un par de caladas y entonces volvió a guardar el mechero. Contemplo las espirales de humo que ascendían de su cilindro que le jalaban una vez más al mundo de los recuerdos.

Unos suaves gemiditos y una piel nunca antes tocada se le ofrecían. Un delgado cuerpo aforrándose a él y una voz distante que les reñía metiéndoles prisa para terminar eso.

Un estrecho cubículo, una posición algo incomoda y el momento de éxtasis que calló en el hombro del otro.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de dar un par de caladas a su tabaco. Vaya sorpresa, años de eso y aún se sentía endurecer de solo recordarlo. Sonrió de lado y alzó la vista hacia su acompañante que seguía con el rostro enrojecido y buscando la forma de responder a sus palabras.

-Eso ya lo sabía, maldito bastardo frígido.- respondió de manera atropellada.- No soy tan idiota en el tema.

-Y aun así me pides que te devuelva tu virginidad. Estás demente.- le vio fruncir el ceño al tiempo que estiraba la mano para coger algo más de su tarta de queso y chocolate.- ¿O acaso te refieres a la virginidad de tu retaguardia?

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida en el momento en que el pelicereza tosía escandalosamente y se golpeaba el pecho para hacer pasar el bocado que le estaba ahogando. No era un idiota en el tema pero si uno muy…¿inocente? Y la sensación de que algo anda mal no le abandonaba, si las palabras de ese bailarín eran ciertas- que poco o nada le importaban- ¿Qué tramaba al evidenciarse de esa forma?

Por su parte Gakuto dio un último y fuerte golpe en su pecho y por fin sintió como el maldito bocado pasaba y el aire volvía a él. Dio una honda bocanada para tratar de normalizar su respiración, enfrente el ricachón de gafas esbozaba una sutil sonrisa mientras les indicaba a los de las mesas de alrededor que todo estaba bien. Le oyó ordenar un vaso con agua y no le hizo alzar la vista a verlo hasta que recibió de lleno una voluta de humo de tabaco en pleno rostro. Tosiendo y siento su garganta irritada le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De eso se trataba?- cuestiono con burla. Una chica llego con el pedido del vaso el cual se apresuro a beber de un trago. Ese sujeto se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con su situación pero ya se encargaría de borrarle esa sonrisa.

-Yo me refería a mi virginidad en general, pero si.- le vio enarcar una ceja, era obvio que no le creía ni una palabra. ¿Qué más daba? Se la iba a cobrar.- Te vuelvo a pregunta, ¿me la vas a regresar si o no?

-Si quieres ir a un hospital y aceptas el dolor de no poder sentarte en unos días, por mi esta bien.- ¿en serio se podía arreglar con una operación? ¡Por Kami, que apenas y podía caminar!

-Idiota.- murmuro.- Eres un bestia, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que me lo metiste sin preámbulo? ¡Apenas y puedo caminar!

-No alces la voz o la noticia de que ya no eres inocente la sabrán el resto de los comensales.- gruño. En verdad que ese sujeto era todo un asqueroso don Juan. Todo sentimentalismo que pudiera mostrar no era más que un farol para llevarse a la cama a cuanta persona aceptara abrirle las piernas.

Bueno, no era que él hubiese aceptado eso por las buenas. En su sano juicio hubiera accedido a involucrarse con ese sujeto, sin embargo las cosas se habían dado de una forma poco común. Ese Oshitari Yuushi era todo un don Juan, sus brazos delgados pero fuertes, sus labios expertos que se coordinaban con esas magistrales manos, una fragancia que se expandía con la calidez de ese cuerpo y esa seductora voz susurrándole obscenidades al oído.

Oshitari Yuushi, el don Juan por excelencia.

-Vale, ya entendí.- dijo cuando salió de sus divagaciones.- Aún así exijo que te hagas responsable.

-Hum, por lo que sentí ayer eres hombre así que no veo por que debo hacerme responsable.- ¡Joder! No le extrañaría que ese sujeto poblara el planeta con un mini ejército de hijos educados con los principios de todo buen don Juan. Una mini cuadrilla de Oshitari Yuushis… ¡horror!

-No me refiero a eso, idiota. Exijo que me compenses.- el peliazul arqueo una ceja no muy seguro de querer seguir escuchando.- Mi virginidad a cambio de algo tuyo, y he estado pensando en eso.- sonrió e interpreto el silencio del otro como una invitación a proseguir.- Mi virginidad a cambio de ti. Para que me entiendas, quiero que seas mi novio.

XxxX

Cintas métricas por aquí, bosquejos revoloteando por allá, un chico que no parecía hacer otra cosa más que arreglarse las uñas por acullá y eso era el atelier de la locura.

Al grito de "pupina" vio pasar a toda velocidad un maniquí con ruedecillas al que iba sujeto un joven que chillaba histérico pidiendo a quien fuera que lo salvara, terminando sus frases siempre con un extraño "desu". Un castaño ojigris apenas elevo la vista de la tela que cortaba cuando el maniquí pasó a toda velocidad a lado de su restirador seguido por un burlón peliblanco.

Se acomodo las gafas y se dio un suave masaje a la sien. Eso era un manicomio, un sitio donde podías entrar solamente si no estabas cuerdo y si lo estabas debías estar dispuesto a perder la cordura en menos de una hora. El atelier de la locura. Su líder, un rubio dormilón que poca o nada de atención ponía a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la vista la tenía fija en la pantalla de su computador a ratos desviándola hacia el bosquejo que tenía a su lado. Le vio alcanzar su copa de whisky antes de soltar un bostezo.

Miro de reojo lo plasmado en ese gran trozo de cartón blanco.

Un escudo con detalles barrocos enmarcaba las elegantes letras DTS, a su lado varios recuadros de tela con elegantes pero extravagante diseños reposaban a la espera de ser utilizados.

DTS. O mejor conocida como Daigoro Teddy Sweet, el nombre de la marca de ropa y accesorios de su querido Jiroh, resultado de su esfuerzo e independización del negocio familiar. Una pequeña finca, cientos de metros de telas, listones, hilos y un pequeño grupo de ayudantes fue el regalo de los señores Akutagawa dieron a su hijo cuando este consiguió graduarse como diseñador de modas. No sabían si en verdad Jiroh quería hacer de eso su propio negocio o algo para pasar el tiempo, como fuera, siempre le mostraron su apoyo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo Jiroh se hiciera de su propio grupo de ayudantes, todos alumnos del colegio de donde había egresado, chicos que en verdad querían sobresalir en ese mundo de lienzos pero a quienes sin embargo la suerte no les estaba sonriendo como esperaban. Y así fue como pronto su proyecto de graduación dejo de ser un simple trabajo escolar para comenzar a tomar las bases y la forma de una marca que iba con todo para competir en el mundo de las pasarelas. Poco a poco sus ayudantes consiguieron lo necesario para independizarse y crear su propia marca, a pesar de eso cinco de esos chicos siempre se habían mostrados fieles y firmes a quedarse ahí hasta que decidiera terminar con eso.

La marca y el atelier habían comenzado como un mero pasatiempo con el que no pensaba ganar mucho más que perder tiempo antes de enfrascarse en los negocios familiares sin embargo ahora parecía hacer de eso su vida entera y muestra de eso era ese escudo, que sin miedo a equivocarse, sería la etiqueta de un nuevo estilo de ropa en la marca.

Fijo su atención en el rostro de aniñados rasgos que en ese momento se permanecía serio y concentrado, un travieso y solitario rizo rubio caía sobre su frente sin molestarse en apartarlo, no era necesario. Le vio detener un momento su trabajo para dar un sorbo a su whisky antes de pasar la vista por el resto de la estancia, reparando por primera vez en el caos que se habían montado sus asistentes, a excepción de dos que seguían inmersos en sus labores.

-¿Qué opinas de Hiyoshi?- le pregunto de golpe. Parpadeo asombrado, se acomodo las gafas y giro a ver al ojigris que seguía cortando tela.

-Es muy mono, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me quieres engañar con él? Te recuerdo que si lo piensas siquiera te la tendrás que ver con su _novia_.- sonrió al tiempo que miraba a otro sujeto que seguía en su labor de arreglar sus uñas.

-Lo sé, pero eso lo hace más interesante, ¿no?- enarco una ceja al tiempo que acallaba una risita divertida. En verdad que era una mala influencia para su querido amigo.- Además, no le soy nada indiferente al chico. Pero bueno dejemos mis aventuras para otra ocasión. ¿Qué hay de ti? No es normal que vengas aquí por propia cuenta.

Bueno, había que admitir que el dormilón siempre le echaba el ojo a especímenes bastantes bellos- y entre esos se incluía él mismo- lastima que sus relaciones no servían fuera de la cama- incluida la suya-. Akutagawa parecía tener un don especial para llevar al fracaso las relaciones sentimentales propias y ajenas, y por supuesto que él, Oshitari Yuushi, sabia de eso. ¿Cuántas chicas y chicos no habían salido huyendo despavoridos no más conocer a su amigo? Juegos mentales, miradas asesinas, comentarios agrios y algunas cuantas verdades bastaban para que las personas no quisieran volver a saber nada de él. En verdad que Jiroh era una minita de oro en ese aspecto.

Recordaba que la última vez que le había presentado a una chica el dormilón se había empeñado en criticar su aspecto hasta hacer de la chica un manojo de lágrimas. Y ese lirón era parte de la verdad de por que prefería llevar una vida de libertino y ahora más que nunca amaba tener a Jiroh cerca.

Era cierto, él no iba por iniciativa propia a ese atelier pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba de la ayuda de su rubio amigo.

-Pues tenía ganas de ver a mi mejor amigo y pasar algo de tiempo con él.- dijo en un tono tranquilo que trataba de ser dulce pero que solo consiguió que Akutagawa le mirara con el ceño fruncido

-Al grano, ¿Qué quieres? Si es para ir a otra de esas aburridas reuniones en casa de Keigo, ¡olvídalo! Me sofoco con su apestoso ego.- gruño alterándose levemente. En verdad que ese lirón debía superar pronto lo suyo con ese maldito modelo.

-De acuerdo, al grano. Tengo novio.

-… ¡JA!- la risotada retumbo en toda la finca haciendo sobresaltar al resto de los presentes que detuvieron sus labores para mirar a su jefe que reía como desquiciado. Algunas chicas se apresuraron a ir hacia la salida más cercana, temerosas de que el rubio se hubiera emborrachado nuevamente y quisiera prender fuego al lugar.

Hiyoshi dejo la tela sobre su restirador y se acerco con paso firme al lugar de trabajo de su jefe, tomo la botella de whisky y se dirigió a la ventana abierta más cercana donde vació todo el contenido de la botella. El acto consiguió parar el ataque de risa del rubio para deleite de Oshitari, quien divertido vio la mueca de sorpresa infantil de su amigo.

-Whisky…¡mi whisky!- chilló y sus gimoteos se intensificaron cuando el castaño se bebió las últimas gotas del alcohol.- ¡Hiyo-chan malo! Ese whisky era mío.

-Puede tomar agua y quedarse con la botella como recuerdo.- respondió caminando una vez más hacia el escritorio desde donde el diseñador le miraba con ojos llorosos.- O haga lo que quiera, Akutagawa-sempai, pero déjenos trabajar en paz.

El susodicho por toda respuesta le mostró la lengua de manera infantil, cogió la vacía botella que le era extendida, la abrazo contra si mientras todo volvía a su locura habitual. Jiroh giro el rostro para ver con mala leche a su peliazul amigo que mantenía una sonrisita divertida en su rostro.

-Yuushi, malo. Por tu culpa ya me quede sin whisky.- acuso. Se sorbió la nariz para nauseas de Oshitari.- Esto a sido aún peor que tu bromita de que tienes novio.

-Tengo novio… aunque él todavía no lo sabe.

-Explícate.- ordeno mientras acariciaba la vacía botella.

-Bien. No te haré el cuento largo.- se quito las gafas dando a entender al otro que la cosa era seria y que ambos estaban metidos en eso hasta el cuello.- Me folle a un sujeto que resulto ser virgen, me reclama que le recompense por ello y que su extraordinaria idea es que me convierta en su novio dispuesto a cumplir todos sus caprichos, ¿Cómo la ves?

-…¡JA!- una vez más la risa puso en alerta a todos. Jiroh se apresuro a tranquilizarse y girar la botella para mostrarle a Hiyoshi que estaba vacía. Soltó un bufido.- ¿Qué le recompenses siendo su novio? No, mejor aún, ¿te follaste a un virgen? Vaya, hasta ahora te habían tocado personas con un largo kilometraje… bueno si hacemos una excepción…

-La excepción principal, amor.- dijo de manera coqueta para vergüenza del diseñador.

Así era, su maravilloso tesoro natural había sido para Jiroh. Desde aquella primera vez nunca había tenido tal "privilegio" y por tanto, tampoco el gusto de tener al impuro retándole a devolverle la castidad- cosa no del todo imposible pero si ridícula-. Cumplirle el capricho de compensarle sonaba aún más absurdo y por supuesto que no había dudado ni un momento en hacerle saber su opinión, sin embargo minutos después de haber dejado a ese bailarín y mientras conducía su flamante _Ferrari_ con dirección a ninguna parte, se dio cuenta de lo divertido que podía resultar la situación.

-Yuushi tonto.- murmuro apenado el diseñador. Carraspeo unos instantes, miro de reojos su diseño tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.- El punto es, pudiste haberlo rechazado. En verdad no tienes por que compensarle.

-Lo sé, pero estoy aburrido.- Akutagawa arqueo una ceja no muy seguro de entender a lo que se refería el chico ordinario de Osaka.- Admitámoslo, aparte de beber, tener sexo y la familia no hago nada mi apestosa vida, así que ¿Por qué divertirme un poco con ese pobre iluso?

-¿Dónde entro yo?- aunque en verdad era que no quería saber.

-Ji-chan, tu eres el as en arruinar relaciones ajenas. Me divertiré mientras dure, lo cual no será mucho por que tú te encargaras de hacerle huir como a todos los demás.- el lirón hizo un mohín con los labios, mostrando su molestia ante las descripciones del de gafas.- ¿Me ayudaras si o no?

-Eres un desvergonzado, ¿sabes? Por eso siempre me haz gustado.- Oshitari se coloco las gafas tratando de hacer caso omiso a lo ultimo dicho por el diseñador.- Esta bien, te ayudare con tu jueguito. Pero debes prometerme que no te pasaras con el pobre sujeto y que esto durara poco.

-Ya te he dicho que ese es mi plan. Además, no debes ponerte celoso; aunque este con esa perrita siempre tendré tiempo para ti.- Jiroh se sintió sonrojar en el momento en que el de gafas le tomaba por la barbilla y le besaba tranquilamente.- Estas rojito.- canturreo picando una de las mejillas de Akutagawa, como tiempo atrás solían hacer con su amado Eiji.- Bien, ahora debo ir a buscar a mi bella perrita y decirle que he reconsiderado su proposición.

XxxX

Castidad, pureza y la limpieza del ser. Un tesoro que se guarda con celo hasta hallar a ese ser especial con en el que se deseara unir en cuerpo y alma para ser uno solo por toda la eternidad, por que esa pureza es el regalo más especial que se le puede dar a la persona que amas, ¿verdad?

Castidad, pureza y la limpieza del ser. Vaya, un cuerpo no profanado y al que nunca se le puede devolver esa pureza. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué se querría recuperar esa pureza? Quizá por que un maldito oportunista se la había arrebatado. Tanto tiempo guardándose con resignación hasta dar con la persona indicada y llegaba ese don nadie y se la quitaba con una dolorosa facilidad.

Durante mucho tiempo había sido fiel de esa maravillosa teoría, hallar a la persona ideal para poder entregarle su ser y sin embargo la realidad le golpeaba con guante blanco para mostrarle que los cuentos de hadas en los que tanto creía no existen.

¡Maldito bastardo ricachón frígido! Asqueroso don Juan, intento fallido de hombre. Que ser más desagradable era ese Oshitari Yuushi. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Por Kami que no había pasado ni unas horas desde que lo viera, desde que ese maldito cuatro ojos le dejara en esa cafetería y huyera burlándose de su jodida suerte; le había visto ponerse de pie con elegancia, meter su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar su billetera de la cual había extraído unos billetes que le arrojo en pleno rostro. Un suave _perrita_ y el desgraciado se había largado.

¡Maldito bastardo ricachón frígido! ¿Por qué demonios le había propuesto eso? ¿Por qué no pudo dejar las cosas tal y como estaban? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Su plan original siempre había sido el de hacerle pagar por semejante humillación, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo nuca llego a concretar una idea coherente para realizar su empresa.

Entonces, ¿de que le servía tener a ese bestia por novio? No lo entendía y la verdad no era que necesitara hacerlo, a fin de cuentas Oshitari le había rechazado, ¿no?

¡Ah que patética era su vida! Su primera vez le había sido robada y pedir que se la regresaran era aún más patético, solo hubiera hecho falta que le preguntara el modo de reembolso. ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿Giro bancario, fax, e-mail o en deposito físico? Deposito físico… ¡quería su primera vez de vuelta!

Estiro el brazo tanteando a su costado hasta alcanzar uno de sus almohadones y cubrir su rostro con el mismo. Al diablo todo lo romántico que pudo haber planeado para el momento.

Descubrió su rostro haciéndose ovillo soltando un gimoteo por un punzante dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Al menos en eso podía haber sido un poco más cuidadoso, ¿no?

Placer, dolor y el embriagante aroma que se desprendía de ese cuerpo.

Placer, dolor y esas magistrales manos acariciando allá donde nunca creyó que podía sentirse bien.

Placer, dolor y esa pasión marcada en el ritmo de sus caderas.

Placer, dolor y… se había convertido en propiedad de ese sujeto.

-Yuushi.

¿Acaso así sentirían el resto de sus conquistas? ¿Sentirían ese extraño vacío en el pecho tras todo ese derroche de pasión? ¿Pasión? Meramente carnal, seguramente.

No, esa pasión…

Por su propio bien lo mejor era dejar de pensar en esas idioteces, se pondría de pie e iría a donde su madre y la acompañaría en su velada viendo ese horrible dorama que tanto la emocionaba. Si, eso debía hacer.

Una suave melodía en piano le hizo medio incorporarse en su cama y mirar hacia su mesita de noche donde su móvil estaba a la espera de ser cogido; la suave pero triste melodía siguió sonando y pronto se vio acompañada por una magistral voz masculina. Torció los labios, lo que le faltaba una canción doble ración de melancolía. Dejarpia que siguiera sonando, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

El piano calló sin embargo no bien estaba dispuesto a recostarse en la cama el móvil volvió a sonar, quizá lo mejor sería contestar.

Y sin fijarse en el número contesto.

-Gakuto al habla.

-_Justo contigo quería hablar, perrita._- mejor hubiera dejado que siguiera marcando.-_ ¿estas enojado por como te deje en la cafetería? De seguro si._

-¿Qué quieres maldito bastardo bestia?- dijo con enfado, procurando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo. ¿Ahora que quería ese don Juan?

_-No te enojes perrita, es decir, Gakuto._- rodó los ojos tentado a colgarle a ese sujeto.-_ Solo te hablaba para decirte que he reconsiderado el asunto de compensarte por destruirte el sueño de llegar virgen al matrimonio._

-¡Cállate!- ¿acaso se burlaba? ¡Obvio!- Si solo llamas para burlarte mejor consíguete a otro por que…

-_Acepto._

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

-_Acepto ser tu novio con tal de compensarte, que quede claro. Esto será hasta que te aburras, por supuesto._

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le oyó reír suavemente antes de darle el si. ¡Genial! Un momento… ¿Por qué era genial? Ja, tenía a Oshitari donde lo quería. Ahora ese bastardo sufriría y se arrepentiría de haberse metido con él.

Dulce primera vez, serás vengada con creces.

**AVAVAVA**

**Wooo, termine, ¡no lo puedo cree, termine! T~T Eto… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaban, valió la espera? Espero que si y sino…¡juro que odiare aún más a este fic! XD**

**Bueno, como se darán cuenta la historia de estos dos no es tan dulce como parecía ser cuando los veíamos en "Sonrisa perdida" pero ese toque agridulce es lo que hace única a la historia- aja ¿y después? ¬¬U-.**

**Como anécdota puedo decir que el capítulo ya lo había terminado hacia unos días el problema fue que me detuve en la música del móvil de Gakuto. Por el momento quizá eso no les diga mucho, pero les puedo que así como "Sonrisa perdida" tuvo "su canción", este fic también tendrá la suya y esa melodía es la que suena en el celular de Gakuto, ¿Qué canción es? Bien, eso lo sabrán en otro capítulo XD.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, comenten y denme sus sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo (es en serio, necesito mucho de sus aportes T~T).**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Bexos.**


End file.
